A Girl and the Machias
by Warmachine375
Summary: When Jenny Realight was a little girl with a nut on tech and a member of Blue Pegasus at that time, she wandered off in the forest and gained a somewhat peculiar yet strange companion who isn't exactly human: a Machias who becomes her friend and there may be some few more of them out there. I own nothing of Fairy Tail or its characters except for some OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is Warmachine375 and I have created another Fairy Tail fanfic titled "A Girl and the Machias". I intend to promote a Machias OC in this story with another one who will be set to appear in "Path of a Wizard from Alvarez" as one of Valeria Autumn's companions as the Fellowship of the Cat soon. However, both of these fanfics are loosely linked and different from their own route of the plot.**

 **Summary: When Jenny Realight was a little girl with a nut on tech and a member of Blue Pegasus at that time, she wandered off in the forest and gained a somewhat peculiar yet strange companion who isn't exactly human at all: a Machias who becomes her friend and there may be some few more of them out there.**

 **Oneshot just in case.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. They respectively belong to Hiro Mashima, the author of the manga series. Same goes for A-1 Animation Studios and FUNimation for the old anime adaptation that I sorely missed and still need of accepting the current incarnation from 2014-2016.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Somewhere in the west of Fiore several kilometers away from Blue Pegasus, August 18 X774_

In the west side of Fiore in the vast forestlands, there was an 8 year old girl with fair skin and has short, blond hair alongside her blue eyes. She wears a simple green sundress with a white sleeves and sneakers and has a Pegasus with wings-themed Guild stamp in blue color was located on her right shoulder hidden inside the sleeve too as well.

Her name is Jenny Realight, a Mage of Blue Pegasus, one of the Legal Guilds well-known in the Kingdom of Fiore which was founded in year X764 by Bob, its first and current Guild Master, as well as a former member of the Fairy Tail guild.

Born in X766, Jenny lived a normal life and childhood as a second daughter of Realight Corporation, one of the biggest industrial and fashion companies in the small nation of Ishgar, with her family and relatives. Eventually she had also joined Blue Pegasus, a Guild of her own choosing, at the age of 6 so she can learn how to be independent and self-reliant on her own without the family fortune by her parents' consent and blessing.

According to her parents, they did this in an old family tradition so they can also better understand the common people outside the sheltered life at the tender age, and make a path of their own outside the shadow of the family name that should not hinder them, but instead take it with pride and dignity. According to her father, this prevents spoiled brats from being made as a result.

The succession issue is no problem at all since the Realights already have her eldest brother, a rising member of the respected Rune Knights in the Magic Council, as heir and there is no almost no need for fighting over a pointless position in the first place as members of the family have walked their own paths and opportunities.

That is what she did well in Blue Pegasus upon joining the Guild. She even heard that her older cousin went to the Principality of Veronica, a small independent country located north in Fiore, to join a Guild named Carbuncle there.

While following the trend of being attractive and fashionable like most of her fellow members since Blue Pegasus had been known to gather such series of young Mages into their fold, Jenny had her hidden depths that not even the most determined reporter of Sorcerer Weekly had managed to find out unless she revealed it herself to the public.

She was a just like her grandfather who had taught her the extensive tutoring on advanced mechanics and engineering to know and build Magical tech and weapons inside and out. In short, she's a huge genius nut when it comes to technology and weapons, and that side of her was hidden well underneath the mask of being one of the pretty girls of Blue Pegasus.

In fact, the young prodigy was the one who had helped formulate plans and schematics for the Magic Bomber Christina, which is to be the symbol and pride of Blue Pegasus. Although, it was still under production and yet to be completed soon with the right set of materials, construction equipment and labor force along with the fact it has to be legalized as the Guild's only Magic weapon and aerial transportation under Bob's talks with the Magic Council to allay their concerns and fears which her grandpa prefers to call it paranoid from a bunch of lazy sleazebags.

In spite of the light-hearted attitude which seems to characterize the guild as a whole, Blue Pegasus will soon have the large and powerful war machine that dominates the sky at its disposal after the Christina is built.

As a way to show the entirety of Fiore that even the Pegasi are fierce creatures in the sky too when roused into action or fight back when provoked.

Not to mention that she had Machina Soul, a Take Over that allows her to touch any piece of machinery and transform into well-armored suits equipped with heavy weapons. It was a fitting name for her Magic she had developed and yet to fully master to its full potential, however her grandfather had mumbled something negative about some "blasted tin cans" within her earshot.

Jenny didn't know why and wondered if he had some sort of grudge he held in the past but simply brushed it off as one of his grumpy times.

As for what she was doing in the middle of the forest this late noon, Jenny was just out there exploring and appreciate nature for a while after shortly visiting the Ironclad Guild, a major industrial guild of innovative builders and engineers, where her grandfather works there in his latest Magical technological creations. He was more than happy to see little Jenny and, like a dirty old man for laughs, he lightly teased if he can get an exclusive photoshoot of her in Sorcerer Weekly once she hits puberty much to her embarrassment and chiding from his fellow co-workers of his behavior.

Thankfully in the forest of Western Fiore, there were only few friendly critters around and no dangers like hostile monsters, bandits and Dark Mages weren't spotted for now. Not that bothers her since she can take care of herself despite some not-so-proud moments when using her Machina Soul that she doesn't want to recall them ever again.

It would be embarrassing for anyone if they can't defend themselves with their abilities which would only hurt their pride as a Mage. Even when there were times where teams are made to work together as one and compensate each other's weaknesses, you can't even be called a Mage if you can't stand on your own two feet and fight back by yourself.

 _Wh-what?... What is this faint Magical presence?..._ , she thought and looked into the direction hidden behind the boulder and trees.

Cautioning herself for a potential enemy attack just in case, Jenny transformed a part of her arm into a blaster cannon in a partial Take Over through a Magic circle as she moved closer and closer to find out an unknown source of Magic energy.

When the young Mage of Blue Pegasus was close enough to find what she was looking for, she instead found a very tall and huge suit of armor that has been sitting on the ground as if it was some sort of guardian waiting for a fated challenger to fulfill his quest by defeating him from the fairy tales, or something came out from Monty Python like that black knight with his fight with a king to bar his passage on the path he took with some... hilarious results.

Its entire body is like a heavily armored knight with blue-green armor equipped with two heavy shoulder plates and helm of a rook from a chessboard game that looked like a fearsome and imposing knight of old, complete with visible power core, bolts, screws, joints and even stacks mounted on the back. It even had a loincloth at the waistline. Despite some occasional rust in its chassis, it didn't tarnish its intimidating appearance. He even had a massive rocket mace he held in his right hand and a large cross-shaped gauntlet with a symbol of a castle tower on his left hand.

However there are lots of foliage grown all around its body from head to toe and there's even a bird's nest situated right next to its shoulder because of spending years of dormancy there.

But little did the blonde girl know is that this heavily armored person who was laying dormant and inactive like a statue for an apparent long time due to the extensive grass foliage which grew around its body which includes a bird's nest is actually a Machias, a race of living metal machines that can use Magic like humans do and are highly adaptive species with advanced AI.

"A knight?... With a huge mace... I wonder how long has it been here...", Jenny wondered out loud before she moved closer to inspect the inactive metallic being sitting on its throne and, for some reason, touched it and even tapped on the head to see if there's no response to her at all. _So this is the faint Magical presence I sensed a while ago..._ , she thought.

When she touched it as if trying to connect with the Machias however, her Magic power had fluctuated into the chassis and it jumpstarted the core of the dormant robot into its medium energy levels which is more than enough to be awakened. "Kyaah!", the Blue Pegasus Mage screamed as she fell on her bottom, surprised of its reactivation.

Suddenly, the Machias' optics and visuals reactivated within its helm, glowing blue and his joints began to move and creak from its months or years of inactivity as he stood up slowly and looked around in his surroundings which is the forest itself.

Truth be told, he didn't know what is going on after coming back online.

"Where... Where am... I?... What is this?... Last Status Report: Participated in the Human-Machias War of X500... and last memory of the event behind cause of my deactivation was... in the battle of Eiche-... Error: Memory banks cannot be found. Recommendation: Repair memory circuits initializing. Internal Systems Scanning: Fully Operational. External Chassis Analysis: Fully Intact... Error: Rust detected. Require extensive repairs. Foliage detected. Require clean-up. Alert: Human Mage detected.", the mechanical giant spoke in a booming yet emotionless tone as he then looked around his surroundings and himself which he noticed a bird's nest on his shoulder and then looked down to see Jenny on the ground a bit terrified.

A bit fearful of his sudden reawakening and the potential hostility towards her for startling him in the first place, the female Blue Pegasus Mage meekly asked. "A-are you alright, sir?... P-please don't hurt me... I didn't mean to wake you... I didn't know you were alive."

"My systems are fully operational and functional despite my deactivation and my chassis is covered by foliage of nature itself. Harm you? Negative, I will not harm a child. It's not in my programming. So it was you who reactivated me?...", the Machias interjected in reply as he planted his mace on the ground as if to show that he is sincere in his words.

"Um.. yes, I didn't know you are alive so I touched you and you suddenly awoke... A-are you human?... Y-you don't sound like one...", Jenny remarked after nitpicking his speech patterns.

The armored robot replied, "Confirmed. I am not human. I am a Machias. What is your identification? And what year and date is it?"

"P-please to meet you, sir. M-my name is Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus... Today's date is August 18, X774.", Jenny gave her introductions to the mechanical being standing before her.

Beginning his thought processing in his programming mainframe after receiving information of the current year he awoke, the Machias then personally scanned on the blonde-haired girl who looked at him with great wonder and curiosity after seemingly lost her surprise and fear of him, and the stats about her were shown from his blue-colored visuals:

Name: Jenny Realight

Alias(es): None

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Birthdate: January 15, X766

Age: 8

Occupation: Mage, student in mechanics and engineering

Affiliation: Blue Pegasus, Realight Family

Magic: Take Over Machina Soul, Transformation Magic

Strengths: Genius-level knowlegdeable in mechanics and engineering, and heavy weaponry when using Take Over

Weaknesses: Shy, low confidence in herself, overly-reliance on her weapons, and weak aiming skills

Threat Level: Medium

There are two things that the Machias had noticed: the nature of her Magic. He is aware of Take Over Magic that absorbs the attributes of monsters and demons in order to utilize their powers but never a human could take on the of a mechanical being like himself. Perhaps it was that Magic that awoke him in the first place and probably took on his attributes too as well unknowingly. And the other one is her genius-level intelligence, it could mean that Jenny is much smarter than her age implies when it comes with machinery although her shyness and low confidence held her back a little which would be remedied soon when she grows up.

"U-um... Do you have a name, sir? You look like a knight.", the young girl asked politely.

"Hmm... Indeed I believe I am. My name is... Viridian Kriegshammer. At your service milady.", the heavily armored knight-themed robot then introduced himself in a knightly and polite manner from his programming after finding the only memory of his identity within his memory circuits.

Giggling a little at his introduction, young Blue Pegasus Mage commented. "Wow, that's a nice name. You sure act like a knight of old just like the Crusaders of Pergrande Kingdom, Viridian. Grandpa did mentioned he had an old friend who was a part of that order there."

"Thank you. As a knight, it should be proper for me in my programming that I should be introducing my name to you Lady Realight.", the knight-themed robot explained which amuses the blonde-haired girl and he finds it curious of her behavior patterns.

"I guess so. You looked like you've been programmed into knowing too much Don Quixote tales, Sir Viridian", Jenny said while playing along with him as a noble lady in return. Clearly she liked him already after finding out the Machias is a decent person despite his intimidating appearance. "Uhh... Is there something wrong?", she asked curiously.

Analyzing Jenny further with his scanners, Viridian commented in reply. "I have made thorough scans on you and detected unique Magical signature similar to that of a Machias. What kind of Magic do you possess? I am curious."

Realizing what he just said as she looked at her partial Take Over that she forgot to dispel, the blonde teen replied, "Oh that! T-that's my Magic, Machina Soul. It allows me to take on the capabilities and assets just by touching any piece of machinery. Like this..."

"I see. An interesting type of Take Over Magic. You named it after my people as a reference.", the Machias remarked with interest as he watched her reverting her hand cannon back to normal through a Magic circle.

Jenny then said more about her abilities, "Yes, it was. Unlike other Take Overs that involves absorbing beasts, animals, demons and probably even gods if possible, I just touch any machine and I use a Machina Soul of any type like offensive, defense, tank and support. Simple as that. The first Machina Soul I got was when I touched Grandpa's personal forge armor and gave me the ability to create and repair anything. Still not on his level yet but I might catch up or surpass him soon enough when I grow up. Then the rest of using my Magic is history wherever I touched anything that is tech and useful like a wrecking ball machine for example."

"What would happen if you touched me intentionally, a Machias? Will your Machina Soul take on my attributes?...", the knight-themed robot asked in theory since it was her Magic power had awakened him in the first place.

"I don't know really. I touched you and you reactivated. Maybe it will happen soon enough with your abilities but I don't want to absorb you. You're a living being. I don't want it to happen to you.", the little girl just replied, confused and afraid that she might have ended up absorbing her new friend unwittingly if he hadn't woke up earlier.

"I... apologize for my questions and remarks.", Viridian simply stated in humble apologies.

 _A Machias?... Are there more like him out there? Sitting around deactivated somewhere... I wonder if Grandpa knows about him and his kind. Maybe I should introduce him to Viridian. Hmm... Maybe later. He's too busy in his work at the Ironclad Guild. Perhaps I should bring him to Blue Pegasus. We're really short on real powerhouses in the Guild aside from Ms. Karen and Mr. Ichiya._ , she thought and decided to take him to her Guild instead.

"It's alright. Well, uh... Come on, Viridian. Follow me. It's getting dark and I would like to go home. Bandits and Dark wizard are probably lurking in the forest, waiting to attack us.", Jenny told her Machias friend.

"Very well then, I will be your shield and escort on the way home. So... Where are we going, Lady Realight?", Viridian asked his newly-befriended human as he followed her behind with his thunderous footsteps thumping on the ground.

The blonde girl with blue eyes replied with a sweet smile, "To Blue Pegasus, the Guild where I'm a part of. I'm going to tell Master and everyone about you. You would definitely fit in there and even Pegasi needed heavy powerhouses like you. You might also need some maintenance and repair check too as well, uh, from me. A-and please, just call me Jenny. Can you do that, Viridian?"

"Affirmative,... Jenny.", the Machias complied with his eyes glowing blue. Through his visuals, he made a holographic map of the current location they are now in Fiore and pinpointed the route towards Blue Pegasus. "I will lead the way while carrying you. You are experiencing fatigue and require rest. Ride on top of my shoulder.", he said as he offered a hand to Jenny.

"Thanks...", the young female Mage said as she climbed up on his shoulder and enjoyed a ride upon resuming their journey back to her Guild.

"You're welcome.", Viridian remarked, leading the way home with the girl sitting beside him.

On that fateful day, Jenny Realight had made friends with Viridian Kriegshammer, a Machias who was reactivated with no recollection of his previous memories and a mindset of a noble knight in his programming, and are heading back to Blue Pegasus together where everything after the meeting between the girl and machine will not be the same again...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, the first, and probably oneshot, chapter of "A Girl and the Machias" is done and the next chapter will come next later on when I have time after dealing with the recent stories I still have to update. Young Jenny Realight met and befriended Viridian Kriegshammer and now brought him along with her to the Blue Pegasus Guild who will be meeting him soon.**

 **This chapter is also a slight homage of "The Last Bastion", an Overwatch cinematic video featuring Bastion himself with the cute bird. XD I get vibes and feelz from WALL-E and the Iron Giant. There will be more interactions between Jenny and Viridian probably in the next update.**

 **As for this Machias OC, he is an Expy of Reinhardt Wilhelm, a playable character from Overwatch and Balderich von Adler, a posthumous character featured in Eichenwalde map of the same game inside the throne room of the castle, mixed together into one. The way I described that guy who was the leader of the Crusaders where Reinhardt is from previously is a really tough bastard before going down fighting against the Omnics especially his Fire Strike move that took down _five_ Bastions in one hit and his barrier shield soaked _all_ damage from two Bastions in turret mode from that same cinematic.**

 **The Machias are an interesting race in the FT universe and would have been great to explore more about them but unfortunately we only have Wahl Icht of the Spriggan 12. No other Machias like him (unless you count his Weakness Soldiers he created and the Machias Doll as his proxy) were shown in canon, not even as cannon fodder among the 1 million-strong Alvarez army for our heroes to take them down in the finale battle to retake their Guild. Kinda disappointing. Oh well, it might pave way for OC robots.**

 **As for Jenny Realight, we've never got any real characterization, her background history, or even more of her _legit_ kickass scenes due to Mashima using her only for mostly fanservice especially in the so-called fight between her and Mirajane and don't get me started on her attempt of sex appeal in front of Rock Dragon who doesn't like humans. *deadpanned sigh* Not even her Magic, which would have been interesting due to being somehow related to a Machias, weren't explicitly used more often other than her Battle Form before Mirajane oneshotted her with Satan Soul Sitri in their match at the Grand Magic Games.**

 **So she's the main character in this story with Viridian.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, what's up everyone and the second chapter of "A Girl and the Machias" is here. Thank you guys for your early reviews and support for this FT fanfic. And rest assured, I will be back on focusing on my current and newly-published stories I have in my roster. Jenny found and befriended an ancient Machias after his reactivation and brings him to Blue Pegasus with her.**

 **Thaqif 1: Actually Viridian is bigger and his power armor is based off a Crusader Armor used by Reinhardt or even Balderich von Adler from Overwatch. His current personality is a chivalrous knight with more logical sense and if he wanted to become less emotional and more genre savvy similar to how Wahl turned to Assault Mode to set his personality to cold, ruthless and efficient killer in his attempt to defeat Laxus after analyzing him, then Viridian can do it.**

 **If he really wanted to... Since Viridian is from the X500s where the Human-Machias War happened, who knows what was he really like before his mysterious deactivation if he were to let _loose_ on the battlefield with lethal force applied? That would be spoilers if I told you.**

 **Thaqif 2: Don't worry, Viridian won't do all those antics Trimens and Ichiya does when he joins Blue Pegasus like a playboy as he's their heavy muscle of the Guild, a _true_ secret weapon unlike a certain Exceed who looks like his human counterpart and wears a rabbit suit *deadpanned sigh*. He _is_ an always no nonsense and comically serious Machias with a creepy monotone if that unnerves his allies and foes.**

 **No thank you. That's Wahl's territory when he revealed himself to be an apparent young human with a Jackal-lookalike body type who had nearly _killed_ Laxus in a straight-up fight before his defeat by Asspull and Nakama Flashback at Hargeon after his Mr. Gru proxy doll was destroyed by a Freed-Ichiya combo attack in Cardia Cathedral after revealing their race. We really don't know what the Machias _really_ looks like since there were no others like elite Machias himself among the 1,000,000-strong Alvarez army as either Elite Mook or even cannon fodders.**

 **I've read "Sentient Familiar of Zero" and I do not intend to make a copy out of it. No, just no. This is my story and I write it in my own terms. In fact, the Machias is a lot more formidable that can go toe-to-toe with the strongest Mages after adapting to their fighting style and power and fight back with countermeasures of using their weaknesses against them.**

 **Guest: Thanks dude, Chapter 2 is here. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. They respectively belong to Hiro Mashima, the author of the manga series. Same goes for A-1 Animation Studios and FUNimation for the old anime adaptation that I sorely missed and still need of accepting the current incarnation from 2014-2016.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _On the road to the Blue Pegasus Guild_

While traveling on the peaceful road surrounded by green grass and cool winds in the noon by foot towards Blue Pegasus, Jenny was more than happy to explain about everything in the present day to Viridian since she found out that her Machias friend came from the X500s before his deactivation in a battle of a war between the humans and his people which he cannot recall much from his memory banks.

"This is intriguing. 300 years has passed on Earth Land time and the entire continent of Ishgar has changed dramatically since the Dragon Civil War. My people had stayed well-hidden and underground near complete undetected from such extremely powerful and intelligent reptilian creatures that ruled this land and considered humans as food source to them until the conflict's pyrrhic end... We Machias are nothing valuable to the Dragons other than scrap metal to be melted.", the huge armored robot commented upon assessing much info from her about the recent changes of people, landscape and architecture, etc.

She had been a very reliable informant after losing her meek side for a moment there after getting comfortable around him so he can catch up but required more books from Fiore's libraries so Viridian can absorb much more info about the present era of Earth Land.

In short, he's in a case of a major culture shock of the human civilization itself and she was intrigued of how his people had managed to live under the noses of Dragons that long before their extinction.

"Guess so. A lot has changed for 400 years when the Dragons apparently went extinct and left a huge vacuum for us humans to fill in the hole left according the Dragon Historia book I read. As a result, several nations popped out in this continent and the country where you have been reactivated by me is the Kingdom of Fiore, Viridian.", Jenny said as she still enjoyed the high view provided from riding on the shoulder of the Machias.

"Yes, a small nation of Ishgar that achieved permanent neutrality in X622 with the population of almost 17 million people and a place filled with Magic like its neighboring states. Located on the westernmost peninsula and surrounded on three sides by ocean, and has land borders with Bosco and Seven, and combined sea trade routes with Caelum, judging from my scanners of the whole map I analyzed.", Viridian recited after scaling off the entire map of the country he is now and its neighbors from his visuals.

"Yup! My grandpa said he hailed from Stella, which is centered with southwest of Joya, north of Iceberg, and east of Bosco before he settled here with my family. The center of Magic technological paradise he claims. I've always wanted to go there someday.", the little girl smiled.

The armored robot mused at his human friend, "Perhaps you will get your wish eventually."

Getting a little closer to town in their destination, the second daughter of the Realight family decided to ask another subject related to Viridian's race.

"Umm... Viridian... D-Do you Machias have needs just like humans do?", Jenny asked out loud in curiously about his race.

Nodding, Viridian answered, "Confirmed. Our means of sustenance are Ethergon. The lifeblood of my race which is the main substance and valued resource used by all Machias for food, medicine and for our own biology. It is the blood flowing inside and through out our bodies. Due to Earth Land's abundant Ethernano particles all around us, we Machias are able to sustain our systems and keep on functioning perfectly."

"Wow, the Machias relies on Ethernano as a source of fuel and energy in contrast of us human use it as a source of our Magic power. According to grandpa's peanut butter-loving furry friend's statement from his words only, Ethernano dwells inside all living beings and throughout the atmosphere. Y-yet nobody knows when Magic began, or how Ethernano originated. I-I guess that explain why you were able to retain a faint Magical energy when I found you in your deactivation earlier.", she commented after listening to every single detail her robotic friend explained.

The knight-themed armored robot stated, "Indeed, it's a miracle that I survived that long... This strange mystery behind my deactivation will be solved with investigation later on. Anyways, we require Ethergon in order to live our lives anywhere we go. It can be converted into energy for my people's Ethergon-dependent high tech melee weapons and equipment as an upper hand in battle."

"However we don't have blaster cannons such as your partial Machina Soul takeover possessed in contrast of my mace for example.", he then commented out loud as an off-topic.

Pondering on his thoughts, Jenny noted of his huge mace he carries that looked like he's ready to smash his enemies to oblivion, "...You're right, Viridian. You said you're from the X500s, right? Magic staffs, swords, bows and arrows, and anything melee weaponry are all used long by wizards and warriors alike before Magic guns were introduced in the late X600s when Grandpa invented them for the strike team formed by the Council to stop the Guild Wars including himself except for his huge friend who preferred the hammer instead."

She finished her statement of opinion and asked her mechanical friend, "Because of Magic guns, they revolutionized the ways of Magical warfare among all wizards today. Would you like to have guns as part of your arsenal?..."

"Negative. Guns are so uncivilized for someone like me... A coward's weapon, no offense and apologies to you in advance. They're no better than bows and arrows, and staffs in the battlefield but in logical reason, still useful in battle. I rather prefer to stick to my trusty mace, Jenny. I've yet to see what such guns will do against a knight like me.", Viridian firmly protested such use of modern weapons for an ancient warrior like him.

"Okay, never mind. It's alright. Everyone all have their choices of weapons after all, Viridian... Uh, are you gonna finish about Ethergon?", Jenny told him to finish his lecture about his people's needs.

"Hmm... Where was I? Ah yes, we can also use to refine Ethergon for fuel in their health and technology for our kind. Once it is refined, it's formed into a liquid state and it can be placed into containment units, such as Lacrimas you humans use for different purposes, for transfusions. Fun fact, we Machias are the ones who invented Lacrimas in the first place with the craft of making them are passed on to your race before the war happened. And on the side note, Ethergon is harmful to humans if made contact. Best be careful, Jenny.", he then finished.

The young Machina Soul Mage said, "Okay, that was very educational. Thank you! Say... uh... Will you meet your people again?..."

Stopping briefly in his tracks, Viridian spoke in a somber tone, "I... I don't know, Jenny... I don't even know if they're still around since the Human-Machias War ended 300 years ago after I have recently been reactivated by you. There is a possibility that I'm the only one left in this world. The Last Machias..."

She felt saddened and sympathetic towards her friend of his sense of loneliness without own fellow race around for him after he just woke up from years of slumber and had to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Viridian. We will find them. Once you join the Guild with me, you could use this as an opportunity to travel and look for your people while going out in Jobs. You won't be stuck in the pub, entertaining guests and clients there.", the blonde girl reassured.

"Great idea, Jenny. Thank you. New objective received: Search more of my fellow Machias in Fiore and beyond its borders if possible after joining Blue Pegasus. I will find them no matter what it takes.", the large Machias warrior decided which his human friend liked his declaration of purpose before he resumed his long trek on the road once more.

Deciding to change the subject after that, Viridian wanted to know more about the type of organization in Fiore where Jenny was a member there.

"What are Guilds, Jenny? From your previous statement earlier, you are returning to Blue Pegasus with me.", the Machias warrior asked in curiosity at the young blonde girl with blue eyes sitting on his shoulder.

Jenny then replied with an explanation, "Hmm... Let's see. A Guild is a place where a lot of people gather there to take Jobs and earn Jewels, the currency of Fiore as income and also to train and hone their individual skills and Magic. Wizard guilds are the most popular around here in Fiore. But there are also merchant, mercenary, treasure hunter, and workmen guilds. There's even combat and industrial guilds dotting the countryside too."

"And how many Guilds exist in this continent.", the Machias demanded the current numbers of such organizations in this country.

"Over 500 of them exist in Ishgar.", the young Blue Pegasus Mage answered.

Processing the information he received, Viridian commented. "Interesting. Human wizards banded together into a form of Guilds so they can take Jobs and receive the reward as compensation of their services the people, rich and common. They're like mercenaries with Magic. As for other Guilds with industrial, merchant and workmen types, I presume they serve to contribute the country's development and progression."

Giggling, the young Blue Pegasus Mage said. "True, if you see them all that way Viridian. Every Guild has a purpose for a reason. While normal people do business, wizards like me take any form of Jobs requested by the people in all across Fiore from helping them of their daily problems to taking down Dark Guilds, bandits and monsters."

"Who controls the Wizard Guilds? There has to be a governing state of hierarchy to keep them in line if such large influx of Guilds dotting everywhere in the continent.", the Machias asked.

"They're the Magic Council, the main ruling body of the entire Magic world with almost utmost control over it, acting as a leading government of sort for wizards everywhere. All of the legal Guilds scattered throughout Earth Land are under their rule, overseeing them and keeping them in check, and they are responsible for the events caused by wizards.", Jenny explained.

Viridian commented, "Fascinating... The Magic Council did not apparently exist in the X400s when Magic was once oppressed and feared even after the extinction of Dragons. Speculation of mine suggests that they've been formed at some point in the late X500s when wizards became an everyday phenomenon in the continent and the common people began to accept them eventually."

"Yup!", the blonde girl agreed before her giant friend wondered. "If the Magic Council are the leading government over wizards and their Guilds, what are the penalties of breaking the law or committing evil acts?"

"Let's see... The Council have possessed the right to punish Dark or rogue wizards who break the law or committed evil acts to the innocent people if they're captured and sentenced to jail after being taken down by Legal wizards assigned to apprehend them in the Job requests and to confiscate Magical artifacts which could potentially cause large-scale damage.", she stated.

"Thank you for the information, Jenny. Once I join your Guild, I will take Jobs of eradicating Dark Guilds to keep my senses and instincts sharp.", the armored behemoth said after understanding about the Magic Council from her.

The blonde girl reminded, "Y-you're welcome... Uh... By the way, Viridian. T-there is a no-killing ban implemented here, the strongest law strictly enforced by the Council and followed by all Guilds. If you kill someone even if they're really nasty and cruel, you'd be arrested by the Rune Knights, put into trial and then sentenced into jail like I told you about their right to punish them."

"Even if they deserved for what they've done?", the knight-themed robot questioned which she nodded in response. "Hmm... Fascinating, the world did change after all. The prevention of bloodshed and loss of life... But not for the better. By my logic, there are reasons why those human scumbags deserve to die even if they begged for mercy. Their darkest nature never changes... We Machias have seen the good and the bad of humanity all the same."

"You have?...", the little girl tilted her head in a curious manner that her mechanical friend had some low opinion of other humans.

Viridian stated, "Confirmed. There's a reason why I fought against them in the Human-Machias War of X500s which is the only memory I remember from my mainframe. Humans never change no matter how many centuries has passed at all and they are capable of doing things even my people finds them so disgusting and deplorable in their logic."

He then explained, "For example, if the most vilest criminals are expected to reform into doing good of the society after being sentenced to jail and rehabilitation, they either escape from prison or feigned change so they can go back to their previous ways and gets away with it. Justice will never be achieved if they don't pay for it with their lives. Logical option is to bring the hammer to the nail on them. Literally and permanently."

"Y-y-you're not gonna kill them, aren't you?! That isn't right! Killing is against the law here! Please, don't do such thing! This is not X500s you're in anymore! Please don't...Even you can find a better alternative than this in your logic.", Jenny cried out in alarm at the unbearable thought of her new friend would be so very willing to end a human life by such cold cruel logic of a machine.

"I would... Like easily squashing a tomato with my own bare hands. It's a cold cruel world out there, Jenny. I've been there... But if you insist me not to, then I will comply to your demands. Lethal Force: Deactivated. Switching into Non-Lethal Force. Activated. There, are you satisfied now?", Viridian spoke which the girl sighed in relief out of fear and concern for him.

"That's fine. You scared me there, Viridian... I-I mean you just woke up and I don't want you to be taken away by the Council if you kill Dark wizards.", the young Blue Pegasus Mage gave a sigh of relief.

"I apologize. This is the new era and my new directive is to learn how to live with it whether I like it or not... Aren't you a bit too young to be a member of a Guild?", the ancient Machias asked in a hint of wonder and amusement.

"Yes, yes I am. I joined Blue Pegasus when I'm 6 years old you know!", Jenny stated with a cute huff that simply entertains the robot of his human friend's emotions.

Now close to their destination, the Machias and the girl are one step closer to Blue Pegasus.

* * *

 _At the town of Helicon where Blue Pegasus is located_

Arriving at the large town full of people as all walks of life filled the streets and buildings, Jenny and Viridian had passed through them on their way to Blue Pegasus which earned some several glances of curiosity and surprise from the townsfolk and traveling Mages. Well, mostly at the Machias who looked like a Crusader of Pergrande Kingdom who was carrying a little girl at his shoulder like a gentle giant from the forest.

The town is located by several mountains nearby in the Northern regions of Fiore where it's all snowy there which is why there's a cool climate enjoyed there occasionally and relief from the scorching heat of the sun.

"Alright! We're here, Viridian! Welcome to Helicon Town!", the blonde girl introduced to the whole town as she carefully slid down his large shoulder after enjoying the free ride and set her foot on the ground in a gentle manner.

Scanning through multitudes of people going around their daily business everywhere, the knight-themed robot noted, "Helicon Town. One of Fiore's major cities and home of Blue Pegasus. Type: Merchant and Commercial City. Population: 10,000 people, Mages and non-Mages alike. Number of Guilds: Two, One is correctly assumed to be Blue Pegasus and the other remained unidentified."

Jenny enthusiastically motioned her Machias friend to follow her, "Come on, I will lead you to my Guild! Just don't step on anyone you walk, please."

"Negative. I will not step on anyone in my path like we do to weeds on the road.", Viridian simply said as he actually did what he stated earlier.

As the duo traversed through town, the robot had detected plenty of Magic items in several stores which are bought and sold for everyday uses and off-handedly gave a small wave at the group of children at Jenny's age who are fascinated and intrigued of his appearance before they were called by their concerned parents both curious and suspicious of him at the same time.

Probably because of his intimidating appearance which is the reason behind their reactions towards him.

They even passed by the bakery where Jenny bought some pieces of bread and a bottle of water to fill up her stomach while Viridian stayed put outside and stood still like a statue until she called out to him to follow her again. Aside from the suspicious glances, the townsfolk are fairly decent and nice as they greeted the young Realight of her safe return on the road and also him to welcome him to their town.

However just as they're close a few meters away, they were stopped in their tracks by a certain person.

"Ahh, Jenny Realight. How lovely to see you again my dear. I pray your grandfather is doing well.", a smooth and cultured female voice called out to the duo of girl and machine who turned around to see a 30 year old woman with black hair and who wears a 1940s-style dress attire with a scarf and a flower-emblem hat along with few ornamental rings in her left hand. Behind her are four young girls who are recently recruited into her Guild.

Each of them have the symbol of a woman in a red dress with a passionate pose including the Guild Master.

In the meantime however when Jenny confronted the woman, Viridian took his time to scan her as the character stats appeared in his blue-colored visuals in the same way he did with Jenny's in their first meeting at the forests of Western region of Fiore:

Name: Brianna

Alias(es): None

Gender: Female

Birthdate: X700s

Occupation: Guild Master of Red Princess

Affiliation: Red Princess

Magic: Rose Magic

Strengths: Proficient use of her Magic and natural charisma

Weaknesses: Narcissism and extremely weak in physical combat

Threat Level: Very Low

"Oh! Good afternoon, Master Brianna. How are you today, ma'am?", Jenny politely greeted the older woman with courtesy as taught by her mother to show proper etiquette.

Amused of her rival Guild's member's polite manners, Brianna answered, "I am great today as my beauty will always be, little one. You really are a proper lady of your family. For someone from the Realight Corporation, you never used your family fortune that would have made Blue Pegasus greatly surpass my Guild, the Red Princess. Any member of a rich family would do so."

"I never intend to, ma'am... I had struck out on my own to earn my keep in the Guild and learn more of the outside world from my home as part of the family tradition. My father always said this prevents spoiled brats from being made in the family. A-and as for my Guild, they really don't need the Realight money. It's their popularity is what brings profits to this town and our respective Guilds.", the young female Mage said after shaking her head in denial.

It made a certain blonde girl with brown eyes in a cute small dress sneezed a little which brought concern of her parents and the servants of the mansion that she may have got an allergy from the flowers she picked for her doll. Same goes for the notable Guild Masters of Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord in at their own Guildhalls who simultaneously wondered of what made them sneeze in the first place.

Despite all her flaws and narcissism, the older Red Princess Guild Master remarked warmly. "You would make a fair point, Miss Realight. Your father made the right decision to let you stretch out your wings and fly off your nest to the skies early. And yes, it's true. Blue Pegasus and Red Princess may be rivals but our presences did attract enough tourists and merchants to this town. Ahh, what a shame. You would have made a wonderful wizard in my Guild."

"Sorry, I made my choice. Besides you might still have a chance of attracting new recruits into your Guild if you put up more effort into it. We don't mind at all.", the second daughter of the Realight family stood her ground firmly which the adult took advise subtly.

Noticing the apparent large man in a heavy full-plate armor covered with foliage and holding a rocket mace at his shoulder stoically standing behind Jenny, Master Brianna asked, "And who is this with you Miss Realight? He seems new around here."

"Oh! That's Viridian Kriegshammer. He's a knight. I met him in the forest not too far from here. He had nowhere to go and needed a job so I took him back here with me to join Blue Pegasus.", the blonde girl said which gave some few ticks of irritation from the few young Red Lizard Mages that their rival had recruited another one into their ranks instead of their own.

Viridian didn't even bother to call out on Jenny's little lie to Red Princess because he knew she was protecting him by concealing the fact he was a Machias. They were not very sure if Fiore, or even the rest of Ishgar, is ready to acknowledge the presence of a member of a machine-like race due to the Human-Machias War of X500s which may left seeds of racism, so it's decided that they go along with the cover story she made for him.

"So you found and recruited another member of your Guild. This time, a real heavy hitter. Hmm... Not much of a talker, is he?", the Guild Master of Red Princess commented as she assessed the stoic Machias standing still like a statue which Jenny replied, "Yeah you can say that. He would find this impolite to interrupt a conversation between us, ma'am. So he just kept quiet unless he was spoken to."

"A knight in shining armor with a code of honor, huh? He needs to clean it though... Quite rare in Fiore these days unless you count the local knights of Cedar Town or those Crusaders in Pergrande. Your huge friend almost looks like one of them. Tell me Sir Viridian, what is your purpose of joining a Guild?"

Replying to the older woman just as Jenny told her about his recent silence, the Machias described in a straightforward manner. "A purpose: To find my people who have gone missing. I lost contact of my kin and never heard of them since then. Through joining Blue Pegasus, I can travel around the country far and wide to search for them while out on missions to accomplish for the Guild, even going out to neighboring nations if I must. I live for battle, not for entertainment."

It came as a shock for several townsfolk overhearing Viridian of his reasons of joining one of Fiore's well-known Guilds for beautiful young women and effeminate men who are strong in their own right but was often overshadowed by Fairy Tail's strongest Mages with destructive tendencies which could mean that the Pegasi had now a true heavy muscle in their ranks.

"A good conviction, you must have Sir Viridian. That's good. I hope you find what you're looking for... Well, this is where we depart, Miss Realight. Oh! Don't forget to tell my beloved Ichiya the invitation still stands, young lady. The same goes for your new friend in case he change his mind. He seems... very interesting. Farewell.", Master Brianna said as she walked away with her young Red Princess Mages.

"Who are they?", Viridian asked as they just continued on their way until they're out of sight.

Answering her Machias friend, Jenny pointed out, "Oh, them... They are the Red Princess. A rival Guild based on the same town we are here right now. They're the strongest Guild alongside Blue Pegasus and are full of eccentric people. For some reason, Master Brianna wanted to recruit Mr. Ichiya into her Guild despite his many refusals. I think now she wanted you to be in Red Princess."

"I barely even know her. According to my analysis, Brianna has natural charisma at her side but not enough to convince more young wizards to join her Guild. Her charms won't work on me. At all. In worst case scenario, she may possibly plotting a war against Blue Pegasus to prove Red Princess is the dominant Guild in Helicon Town.", the armored giant said with a straight face in his helm which made the girl giggle.

"They won't be starting a war over something like that, Viridian. It's forbidden. The Magic Council strictly prohibits Guilds from fighting each other at the end of the Second Trade War my Grandpa used to say... Except for Dark Guilds, they can go to war against them by the Council's approval.", the young Machina Soul Mage interjected.

"Hopefully... After all, humans always find reasons to go to war against each other or other races out of pettiness, hatred or spite... just like they did with my people 300 years ago... and paid for it dearly the last time I remember.", the Machias simply said in a cold tone that scared Jenny a little of such behavior but shook it off and ignored that for now.

Upon arriving at the Guildhall of Blue Pegasus, it is a single block, square building composed of very massive, pink bricks, with a pair of towers, approximately the same height as the building itself, dividing the facade in three sections, with the side ones being slightly taller than the central one, which was topped by a railing and had its central part composed of pink, flat stones; this part was topped by a railing, which, almost below it, had a golden-framed, shield-shaped sign bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol in various shades of purple.

The arched entrance, possessing two large, arched handles, was topped by a peculiar balcony, with a dark window with an intricately decorated frame sitting behind a glass railing with a metal frame in the shape of arrows jutting outwards.

Flanking the double door is a pair of columns holding up an arc, which passes over the window above, and two thin, elongated rectangular windows, possessing pyramid-shaped top parts, are placed between such pillars and the towers at their sides. On the outer parts sit two more, similar windows, which, however, are way longer, and possess glasses colored in various shades of purple, adorned by intricate decorations which the frames form on them.

Topping the building is a large dome with a light blue tiled roof, ending in a series of small pillars holding up an additional, tiny dome. Sprouting from each of the building's sides is a mildly large, stylized feathery wing composed of stone, in reference to the guild's theme.

In short, it is the headquarters of Blue Pegasus where its main hall is highly reminiscent of an elegant pub, where the guild members do their daily activities such as entertaining guests and going out on missions too.

"Well, what do you think? This is the Guildhall of Blue Pegasus!", the blonde girl with blue eyes enthusiastically asked her Machias friend.

"Scanners indicate the design of your Guildhall is very creative and more... colorful. When will you introduce me to your fellow members?", Viridian wondered out loud whilst analyzing the structure of Blue Pegasus brick by brick that was assumed to be made 11 years ago since its founding.

"Wait here, Viridian. I intend to surprise everyone about you. I will signal you to debut yourself in front of the whole Guild.", Jenny told him with a mischievous glint in her eyes that the Machias noticed and decided to play along.

Viridian nodded in comply as he is on standby and awaited her orders, "Understood."

Entering the guildhall, the young Machina Soul Mage walked in to see several of young beautiful women in pretty dresses and effeminate men in fashionable suits, the members of Blue Pegasus, doing their daily activities of entertaining clients and customers inside there while there rest are at the Request Board to get a Job and earn more Jewels for the Guild.

Its main hall is highly reminiscent of an elegant pub of sort: the large room seems to be adorned by several, rectangular tables, coming with relative benches at both sides, and a counter, complete with shelves behind it, benches in front of it and an entrance with a lift plank. The interior also includes a lounge within the bar, for use for customers and clients.

The walls are enforced by thin, mostly decorative wood beams, seem to have windows in their highest part, where some beams jut outwards diagonally to sustain the ceiling, and bear semicircular, ornamental sections in their upper part, these being adorned by a series of elongated motifs placed one at the other's side, something which leads the whole structure to take the semicircular form of the figure it's inscribed in.

The floor consists of simple, large and square tiles, and the entrance to the guild, in its inner side, bears a long sign above it, this reading " _Blue Pegasus_ ", alongside a stylized figure of the mythological creature the guild is named after. The wall housing such door seems to be different from the others, having small, arched windows topped by a protruding, decorative motif reminiscent of a fleur-de-lis, above which is a section made of large, flat stones, separated from the normal wall below it by a series of small, rectangular bricks.

 _I see... So Hibiki is still out on a Job and Karen is with too as well. Maybe I will introduce Viridian to them once they come back to the Guild.. Hehehe. This is gonna be funny!,_ she thought of the sight of her friends Hibiki Lates and Karen Lilica reacting to a Machias joining Blue Pegasus.

Getting their attention now so she can then enact her mischievous plan of introducing her Machias friend to them, Jenny sweetly called out to her fellow guildmates. "Hi, everyone! I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Jenny!"

"I'm glad you're safe."

"What's up?!"

"Hey there!"

"Hope you didn't run into Red Princess, right?"

"Glad you made it home safe and sound, Jenny. How's your grandpa at the Ironclad Guild in your visit?", a large bald middle-aged crossdressing man with red lipstick and blush on each cheek asked passionately. He was wearing a makeup on his face, and a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts with small angel wings attached in his back.

This is Bob, founder and current Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild and a former member of Fairy Tail.

Make no mistake in case you are wondering, he is a man.

"He is fine and going strong for his age, Master Bob. Always working at the forge he is. But still a dirty old man if you know what I mean...", the blonde girl said with her cheeks pink of embarrassment from his previous teasing during her visit.

The fat man simply brushed off with a passion, "Oh, don't worry about that! It's just your grandfather teasing you that's all. You know how such type of people in the family loves to embarrass their kids and grandkids. You'll be quite a bombshell once you hit your puberty my dear! You'll be the most popular girl in Sorcerer Magazine in the future."

This only embarrasses her more much to the amusement of the Pegasi and it led to a certain silver-haired teenager sneezing in front of her own Guild as she wondered if there was some other girl than her redhead rival intends to surpass her.

"Indeed, Master Bob! Miss Realight will be a wonderful parfum when she grows up into a beautiful flower! Sparkle, sparkle!", said a 20 year old short and rather stout man with wavy orange hair and a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose and prominent cheekbones with dark eyes and thick eyebrows and a prominent chin.

He wears a white suit with elbow-long sleeves and was adorned by a large rose-like flower, with distinctive pants where there's a wide dark belt on his right hip with several flasks of perfumes, ending below his knees in dark hems, adorned by Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over an orange shirt covered in many dark leaf motifs, possessing sleeves reaching down below his elbows and closed around the neck by a red bow tie, and elegant light shoes paired with light socks.

His name is Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, the Ace of Blue Pegasus famously reputed to be its Guild's powerful Mage of the "well-to-do" sort because of his Perfume Magic .

"Hi, Mr. Ichiya! How are you today? I take your attempt to woo Erza has failed again, right?...", the blonde girl sweetly said with a smile at her senior member who apparently had a large bump and bruise caused by a punch on his right cheek due to his history with the young S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail whom he had constantly hit on her much to her disgust.

Making dramatic poses with sparkles everywhere, the short man stated before his nose picked up Viridian's scent, "Of course, I failed to win the heart of Titania once again... But! I will persist until she accepts my love! I... Sniff, sniff. I smell a... Sniff, sniff... Peculiar parfum outside the Guildhall. Smells like grass... Sniff, sniff... and metal... Call me curious. Gilmmer, glimmer."

Overhearing their Ace, the members of Blue Pegasus were wondering of what did Ichiya smell outside their Guildhall since he possesses a remarkable sense of smell, probably on par (if not greater) with that a Dragon Slayer's due to Natsu's existence in Fairy Tail according to Bob from his friend Makarov, being able to tell whether a Mage has good or rare Magic simply by their smell or even know of their presence with it.

"What did Mister Ichiya smell?", a young man in a tuxedo asked.

"I dunno. Maybe a new member to join our Guild?", his fellow female Mage speculated.

"But he did say he smell grass and metal. What does he mean?", the other member said in confusion.

Trying so hard to keep her smirk from emerging to see their shocked faces except probably Master Bob who apparently noticed her mischievous side, Jenny simply told them. "Why don't you find out yourself? He's outside waiting for you."

Listening the second daughter of the Realight family, all Mages of the Blue Pegasus Guild including their effeminate crossdressing Master exited the building along with some few curious customers and clients who wanted to see what's in Ishgar's name going on.

And oh boy, they were in a big surprise when they have encountered a Machias for the first time face-to-face in their Guild.

In huge contrast to their fashionable suits and dresses with Magic and skill in fighting and entertaining people in pubs, this one wears heavy full-plate armor, wields a huge rocket mace planted on the ground and its stoic body language describes him as a no-nonsense type who prefers to be the sword and the shield in the field of battle instead of entertainment.

"Greetings, Blue Pegasus. I am Viridian Kriegshammer, my mace and shield is yours. I was told that this is the Guild I will be joining in behest by Lady Realight. I am at your service.", the ancient Machias warrior introduced himself to the human Mages in a stoic and no-nonsense manner.

The humans were taken off guard by his appearance and tone before they turned to the blonde girl sporting an innocent look as if she had brought home a new friend on the way home from her visit in the Ironclad Guild.

"He followed me home. Can I keep him please?...", Jenny asked with a cute innocent smile on her face just so she can brace herself for her fellow guildmates' reactions towards Viridian just to put the hammer in the nail.

After a moment of shocked and stunned silence at the appearance of Jenny's new friend in a form of a huge armored knight with a large rocket mace, the entirety of Blue Pegasus sans Master Bob and Ichiya who remained calm (although the latter was a bit shocked too), exclaimed with their jaws dropping and eyes bulging out out their sockets.

"WHAAAATTT?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, the second chapter of "A Girl and the Machias" is done and the next update will come around soon when I have the time as usual. Now that Jenny introduced Viridian the town of Helicon, the Red Princess Guild and finally Blue Pegasus, she will have a little talk about her Machias friend with Master Bob to have him join them.**

 **Viridian Kriegshammer is from the era of X500s where swords, hammers, maces and melee weapons are used mainstream even among the Machias in his time use them albeit in a more advanced version that gave them the upper hand against their enemies which is why he doesn't have any high-tech weapons that came out of the sci-fi genre like Wahl Icht.**

 **Red Princess is a rival Guild to Blue Pegasus from the FT spin-off manga series, "Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning" where Laxus and the Thunder Legion confronted them for kidnapping Ichiya in intent to force him to join their Guild. Their members were bit good enough to interest Laxus into fighting them long enough before they're defeated in the end easily and Master Brianna is no slouch either but unfortunately Ichiya ended it peacefully in an anti-climax.**

 **Since the name of the town where Blue Pegasus remains unknown in the FT canon, I decided to call it Helicon as a meaningful name and reference for a mountain in the region of Thespiai in Boeotia, Greece, celebrated in Greek mythology and it is where the winged horse Pegasus** **aimed his hoof at a rock, striking it with such force that the Hippocrene spring burst from the spot** **.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there again everyone! The third chapter of "A Girl and the Machias" is here and I thank you guys for the early support and reviews. I really suck in this as a fanfic author due to being a lazy ass and never updated my other stories that _are not dead or on hiatus_ because of lack of motivation and inspiration. I'm really sorry... :'(**

 **My responses to these reviews that I can't normally reply on PM:**

 **Wahl Icht Proxy: Thanks for the interest. This is a story about Jenny and Viridian after all, not about the Guild of self-righteous goody two shoes with too much over-reliance and over-preachy on Nakama Pawa which is Fairy Tail.**

 **Such a shame indeed. Mashima only made Jenny purely for fanservice and no any other role that would have made her an interesting character in the FT canon. Same goes for the Machias that he just made Wahl to fill in the Spriggan 12 roster and never actually introduced more Machias in his own personal squad.**

 **Well, don't you worry the chapter is right here and please spare me from your judgement... *nervous chuckle* Thanks!**

 **Guest 1: Yes, indeed it is a FT story about Jenny, one of the many characters introduced through the Grand Magic Games in the FT universe that gets sidelined to the background and mainly used only for fanservice scenes. Too many FT stories centered all around Fairy Tail, particularly Team Natsu mostly since they're the protagonists of the series.**

 **Besides she's a Hero of Another Story after all.**

 **Don't worry about that. Viridian is strong on his own alright but he's from the X500s, who knows there are opponents who are a lot stronger than he is in the X700s the Machias reactivated from his deep sleep? He might find out the hard way...**

 **Guest 2: Kinda subtle, huh? ;)**

 **Thaqif 1: I noticed. I'll consider those references and shoutouts when it's at the right time.**

 **makechaos1: Hmm... I never thought of that. Because from what I've seen from the manga and the anime so far, Fairy Tail is the poster Guild for "Thou Shall Not Kill" as _none_ of its members really wanted their enemies dead as they just defeat them into unconscious (and bloodlessly if you noticed) and showing contempt at others who actually kills for any reasons like seeing minions and innocent people as disposable pawns and trash. That kind of moral rule you stated was extended to their fellow Guilds like Blue Pegasus for example.**

 **Probably it is due to upholding a greater moral high ground in the eyes of the society and people than Dark Guilds as evidenced with Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale not liking Hoteye's original M.O. about killing for money when he learned about it and bonuses for their Guild Masters (Bob and Goldmine) used to be a part of Fairy Tail before leaving to start Blue Pegasus and Quarto Cerberus respectively .**

 **Thanks for the enlightening opinion of yours, I guess Viridian is gonna have the best day of his life for this since you stated he will be able to legally kill Dark Mages without repercussion although Bob, the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus would not be amused due to following the beliefs and morality of Fairy Tail he was once part of.**

 **Thaqif 2: Oh, Viridian sounds kinda like a little bit of Optimus Prime and more of a Reaper from Mass Effect in a mix together. Although it would sound creepy if you think about it...**

 **As for Jenny's powers taken form of, I'll consider some of the references you suggested from Undertale, Blazblue and Overwatch. The ambiguous nature and potential use of the Machina Soul is a goldmine after all.**

 **Battleborn huh? I'll check it out and see what you mean about that.**

 **Thaqif 3: That could be interesting for the Machias race's origins. Thanks to Mashima never exploring much about them and just added in Wahl Icht to fill in the Spriggan 12 roster, guess this leaves open to further explore more about the sentient mechanical beings who can use Magic like humans do and look like them too as well.**

 **And yes, I've watched Steven Universe before and one of my favorite shows in Cartoon Network. Perhaps, I'll think about it. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. They respectively belong to Hiro Mashima, the author of the manga series. Same goes for A-1 Animation Studios and FUNimation for the old anime adaptation that I sorely missed and still need of accepting the current incarnation from 2014-2016.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :** **D**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _Within the Blue Pegasus Guildhall_

After the huge shock and surprise by the female Machina Soul Mage's prank on them for introducing a heavily armored mech being with a mace, the Mages of Blue Pegasus and clients, who wished to stay and watch, were watching from the sidelines and observed how the meeting between their Guild Master and the ancient Machias warrior that Jenny brought back home with her goes well in the negotiations.

Right before that, Bob was kind enough to allow Jenny to have Viridian a quick clean scrub and an hot oil bath in her workshop within the Guildhall so he will look more presentable unlike before when he was covered in grass and foliage that made him more like a forest hermit than a fearsome warrior.

And oh boy, the Machias warrior looked good as new. Almost as if he was never affected by the forestry of time at all and the bird nest was apparently removed to another safe and secure location. And also actually looked exactly like a knight in shining armor after cleaning up.

"Viridian Kriegshammer? Hmmm, what a lovely name you have there for a fearsome warrior. I never knew Jenny would bring back a Machias on her way back home from visiting her dear grandfather at the Ironclad Guild and gave us quite a shocking surprise when she introduced you to my Guild as her new pet who followed her home and wanted to keep you.", Bob sweetly commented as he poured some good tea on the porcelain cups in the table.

The blonde girl in her somewhat grease-covered messy dress had the audacity to blush in embarrassment for her pranking on the Guild earlier as she sat next to Viridian after cleaning him up in her workshop while gripping on the wrench and dirty handkerchief.

"Isn't it obvious?...", the armored giant raised an optic with a tone that neither human could guess if he was snarking or not while scanning on the plump older man and analyzed him of his profile as he continued, "Jenny reactivated me on her way back home and befriended me in our first meeting before she led me to your Guild in Helicon Town since I have nowhere else to go in a new era I am in. As for her prank, I knew from the start and played along for her amusement."

Name: Bob Armstrong

Alias(es): The Destroyer

Gender: Male

Birthdate: X700s

Occupation: Guild Master of Blue Pegasus, Mage of Fairy Tail (formerly)

Affiliation: Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail (formerly)

Magic: Phasing Magic, Muscle Speak, Requip, High Speed

Strengths: Capable of phasing through solid objects and Magic, very proficient in melee combat strengthened by Muscle Speak, and very agile

Weaknesses: Affection for young male Mages, and fighters more stronger than him

Threat Level: Very High

It intrigued Viridian about Bob and his alias The Destroyer as he was interested to see his capabilities too as well, wanting to know what he can really do in actual combat. Although he was somewhat indifferent at the Blue Pegasus Guild Master's... interest on males and thankfully he was obviously _not_ one of them.

Human sexual preferences always confuse him and finds them getting weirder in the new era he's in.

"Oh course it is! It's not everyday we get someone big and tough as you in Blue Pegasus. And with that big weapon of yours, that could give your name quite a meaning for a reason. I hope you're not overcompensating for something.", the Blue Pegasus Guild Master passionately said as he looked at the large rocket mace placed next to the wall of his Guildhall.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. And you're the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus? I expect you to be... taller, error I mean more... imposing.", Viridian emotionlessly noted at the older man's plump body that looked he was past his prime and appears to be unimpressed.

Jenny elbowed her Machias friend and quietly reprimanded him at his blunt remark despite the little pain she got for her trouble, "Viridian! Be nice! Owww..."

"I apologize. I often forget humans all vary in different body types and that's what makes them... unique... and diverse from the looks of it.", the Machias said in sincere tone towards Bob who simply laugh it off with some hearts appearing around him for some reason.

"Meeehnnnn! Of course my fine man of heavy metal! Regardless of how different our appearances may be, my giant robot friend, it's our parfum that makes us unique! Sparkle! Sparkle!", Ichiya commented as the tall armored mechanical being then scanned him too as well as well and looked at his character profile.

Name: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki

Alias(es): None

Gender: Male

Birthdate: September 18, X755

Occupation: Mage of Blue Pegasus

Affiliation: Blue Pegasus

Magic: Perfume Magic

Strengths: Very proficient use of his Magic and natural charisma towards his fellow guildmates

Weaknesses: Narcissism of his "beauty" and very weak in physical combat without his supportive Magic enhancing him

Threat Level: High

The Machias can see why Brianna, the Guild Master of Red Princess wanted this man to be a part of her Guild in the first place when she told Jenny to extend the invitation to him after their brief meeting, not just because of her perceived obsession over him but also his skills and charisma which is greatly needed to bolster its reputation in Helicon Town.

In a nutshell, Ichiya is the mascot Mage who is a part of Blue Pegasus and desired by Red Princess.

"I see... You are one of the elites of Blue Pegasus, am I correct?", Viridian simply said at Ichiya.

The stocky man made few flashy poses with sparkles all over him and answered full of confidence, "Indeed I am! The best one there is of what I can do! The parfum extraordinaire and head of the parfum business in Helicon Town! Although I haven't undergone my S-Class Trials yet, I am the most competent wizard in Blue Pegasus, Sir Kriegshammer! Outside the S-Class wizards in this Guild of course but I'll be joining in their ranks soon enough! Glimmer! Glimmer!"

It gave a round of praise and applause for Ichiya as he is indeed the most popular man in Blue Pegasus and a mascot Mage in a nutshell.

"S-Class?... What is it about?", the Machias asked with interest about the rank.

Jenny was more than happy to explain to her giant robot friend as she said, "To explain this, Viridian, the S-Class wizards are elite members of a Guild here, and they usually number among the most powerful individuals in the Guild itself. Because of their rank, only officially recognized S-Class wizards are able to undertake difficult S-Class Jobs that are said to be so dangerous that even a smallest mistake can lead a regular wizard's death but the pay is good, easily going into millions of Jewels if it has been accomplished. Of course, no one is allowed to take an S-Class Job if they don't hold that rank for their safety."

"Interesting information, thank you. Hmmm... Are there some S-Class wizards here in Blue Pegasus? My scanners could not find any of them...", the Machias commented after processing the new information as he scanned around the Pegasi for any high-ranking Mages of the Guild that he can spot but could not find any of them in the Guildhall.

"Oh, they're out on high-profile Jobs, Viridian. So far, we have at least four S-Class wizards in my Guild: John Hellblazer, Amelia Blake, Katherine Goodwitch and of course Tobias Fate. But rest assured, they will return after finishing their work.", Bob replied with hearts all over him which the Machias is looking forward to meet them in person and wanted to assess their profiles after scanning them.

"We're back, Master!", a voice of a young boy called out that got the attention of the girl and the Machias to seeing a duo of young Blue Pegasus Mages of Jenny's age as they were greeted by their friends in the Guild and allowed passage to get through.

A young boy with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face and has dark eyes with noticeably long eyelashes, and he wears a more elegant, Western-looking attire, consisting of a black suit over a white shirt, with a blue papillon around the neck, and polished dark shoes.

And another is a young girl with brown eyes and green hair that was usually put back by a blue hat with white-colored Blue Pegasus's symbol. She wears a simple red dress with a knee-length dark purple skirt alongside some light brown socks and red shoes.

Bob then welcomed the duo as they walked past the crowd of their fellow guildmates, "Well, hello there Hibiki and Karen! I'm so happy to see you both safe and sound. How's the Job lately at Crocus lately?"

"It went well, Master and the huge reward is good enough. With the split between Karen and I, my other share of the money will be funneled for the ongoing construction of the Magic Bomber Christina.", the boy named Hibiki replied as he showed a bag of money he carried around his sling bag.

"Thanks, Hibiki! You're the best!", the blonde girl happily thanked her friend.

The armored Machias appears to be interested of this... Magic Bomber that Blue Pegasus is building and would like to see it for himself. Perhaps this Guild is more interesting than he thought.

"Hate to be rude Jenny but who's that? The big metal lug right next to you.", a green-haired girl asked with a face that appears to be that of shock, pointing at Viridian.

"I made a new friend, Karen! He's a Machias! Viridian Kriegshammer, meet Hibiki Lates and Karen Lilica!", the blonde girl cheerfully introduced her mechanical companion to the two Blue Pegasus Mages of her age.

"W-wh-wh-what?! A Machias?!", the brunette boy exclaimed in surprise with his eyes bulging and jaw dropping at the armored giant who then scanned him and read his personal profile.

Name: Hibiki Lates

Alias(es): None

Gender: Male

Birthdate: May 14, X764

Occupation: Mage of Blue Pegasus

Affiliation: Blue Pegasus

Magic: Archive, Telepathy

Strengths: Proficient use of Archive and has extensive knowledge provided by his primary Magic

Weaknesses: Very weak in physical combat

Threat Level: Medium

So the young boy doesn't seem to appear as a fighter and more like someone who should be more suited as head of mission control, informant and tactician when used Archive that involves the use of Magical Databases right. It is a very useful Magic that can convert information into magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic or it can be used to locate any person of interest around the continent.

Plus, it allows the Mage to transfer information from person to person more quickly than through verbal communication.

Why did the ancient Machias warrior know about Archive? It is because it was his people who are the creators of such Magic and it appears that the humans have managed to successfully recreated it in their own variant. Although it amazed Viridian that Hibiki hadn't gone mad with all the information inside his head despite his young age because Archive is not something for the fragile human mind to handle the complex Magical databases and only a Machias can handle the true potential of such Magic to the fullest.

Of course, he never has Archive but he knew some certain fellow Machias who can use Archive much more efficiently than a human can possibly do.

Somewhere at the large town that serves as the headquarters for the Magic Council, there was a private chamber which is massive and wide that has a giant globe filled with statistics and information and a very broad, tall man with a large bushy beard and wore heavy robes along with a stereotypical wizard hat who was in the middle of monitoring the continent

"Achoo! Did someone talk behind my back?... I really need to retire. All this work is taking a toll even for me...", he said after rubbing his nose.

He was in the middle of using Super Archive to monitor every part of Ishgar inside and out from any impending threat or danger either by the Balam Alliance and its collective of Dark Guilds they command or even by the Alvarez Empire that are suspiciously making their moves towards Fiore. As the Chairman of the Magic Council, it was his duty to ensure the safety and protection of the Magic World through information control and gathering thanks to his Super Archive that he uses to the fullest extent of his abilities.

... Which is somewhat ironic if you readers who actually knew what he was then doing seven years later after retiring from the Council unless there was a life-changing event in this story that could possibly avert this scenario, am I right?

Anyways let's go back to Blue Pegasus Guildhall and focus more here instead, shall we?

"A what now, Hibiki?!", the green-haired girl of Jenny's age named Karen asked with her eyebrow raised in confusion at her partner's shock at Jenny's new friend while the ancient Machias warrior also scanned her too as well and read her personal profile.

Name: Karen Lilica

Alias(es): None

Gender: Female

Birthdate: X700s

Occupation: Mage of Blue Pegasus

Affiliation: Blue Pegasus

Magic: Celestial Spirit Magic

Strengths: Proficient use of her Magic and cunning skills

Weaknesses: Overeliant on Celestial Spirits and very weak in physical combat

Threat Level: Low

Celestial Spirit Magic is something Viridian finds it... perplexing. A Magic that allows humans to summon powerful beings from the stars and make contracts with them as their Magical familiars to fight for them in battle yet some used them as tools and objects, instead of actual people but others actually treated them better as equals. The only downside is that Mages who uses such Magic are vulnerable without the Gate Keys and are _very_ easy to be taken down in just one blow unless they compensate by learning hand-to-hand combat skills.

And he seemed to recall there was someone golden hair and is a Celestial Spirit Mage back then in the X500s but that's all he can remember.

At the family mansion, a middle-aged woman and her daughter of golden hair both sneezed simultaneously for some reason which gave worry from her husband over their health and suggested them to see a doctor for health reasons.

Answering to her, the brunette boy explained, "A Machias, Karen! They are a race of sentient robots that has been around in Earth Land for centuries perhaps even possibly longer than Dragons. They are long-lived too as well. No one really knew where they came from but stories and legends throughout generations either claim that a powerful ancient civilization built them as sentient golems before a great disaster sunk the island into the sea or even stated they came from the stars and settled here in Earth Land as colonists where they were believed to have uplifted humanity with their knowledge and technology over the passing millennia."

The Pegasi were interested and surprised about Hibiki's exposition about the mechanical beings of Magic through their historical presence in Earth Land history after listening to him in single detail.

He finished, "And not to mention, the Machias were believed to have coexisted with humans long before Dragons did the same in Ishgar prior to the Dragon King Festival. Then they were thought to have disappeared from trace after the Human-Machias War of X500s that ended in a pyrrhic tie between both sides and no one has seen or heard of them since!"

"Calm down Hibiki... Relax, you're overdoing it again...", Karen comforted her friend and partner after he exhausted himself.

"It seems my people weren't forgotten through stories and legends I believe. From what I can still remember in my memory banks, we Machias have been there and shaped history with humanity including that war. You must be very informative in Earth Land's history, boy.", the ancient Machias warrior remarked at the young boy's knowledge about the Machias.

Hibiki sheepishly took that as a compliment from a Magical mechanical being before turning to his friend, "Uh thanks! Where did you find him, Jenny? The Machias are rarely sighted around Earth Land, even rarer than Dragons themselves."

"I found him in the forests on my way home here after visiting my grandpa at the Ironclad Guild!", the female Machina Soul Mage answered cheerfully before sheepishly continued, "... I kinda reactivated him in first meeting."

"You reactivated him?...", Hibiki and Karen were both dumbfounded at her answer.

"Well, yeah! He woke up after my Magic Power reactivated his systems back online and I made friends with him. I thought I could bring him here to Blue Pegasus and be a part of Master Bob's guild. He won't be lonely anymore.", Jenny defended which the Machias finds it somewhat touching.

"Okay then, he's responsibility since you brought him here Jenny. Maybe you could use him as an inspirational tool in your workshop for your projects to create more of your Machina Souls.", Karen shrugged.

"Unlike you, I treat Viridian as a sentient being with feelings, not tools I use on my workshop. But then again, it's your life.", Jenny made a barely thinly-veiled upset comment about her fellow guildmate's treatment of Celestial Spirits as tools with no mind and feelings of their own that her mechanical took notice of the tension between the two human girls and would ask about it later.

"Wha? They're my spirits Jenny, I should be able to do whatever I want with them.", the green-haired girl huffed away with her arms folded.

After inwardly sighing at Karen's behavior that he really wished to rectify it, Bob then asked for the Machias' answer, "So anyways, now that you're acquainted with Hibiki and Karen, what is your decision? Will you join my Guild and be a part of the Pegasi? Regardless whether you are human, Machias or even a Demon for all I care so long they're capable and also good looking, Blue Pegasus always welcomes anyone to join the family in open arms."

It gave a heavy atmosphere of silence of all members of the Guild from Jenny's new friend's answer. They can easily tell that he's definitely not suited for entertaining clients and modeling like most normally do but more on a real battlefield and the giant mechanical being who hailed from the Human-Machias War of X500s as an experienced war veteran could easily be the strongest member of Blue Pegasus if he joins them.

"What choice do I have? Like I said, I have nowhere else to go and joining this Guild might be my only viable option. Are there any career options else here in Fiore?", Viridian said.

Then Bob suggested, "Hmmm... Well, you could join the Rune Knights. Jenny's brother was a top-ranking Cadet who is set to graduate in the Council Military Academy within four years of studying there. Or you could probably join the Fiore Royal Army. You suit there better on either two military organizations. But you said you don't know your way around here in the country if you said you were reactivated in the present year."

The armored Machias nodded in response about his current situation and joining these two military groups of the Magic Council and kingdom's Royal Army without someone he was most familiar of may not be an option.

Glancing around the fashionable looking men and women, Viridian commented, "Is it required to be wearing a formal wear in order to be a member of Blue Pegasus like everyone else in your Guild?"

"If you want, we could provide you with a suit of your size and measurements. Although, your armored appearance may get in the way. Can you transform into a human form? According to history about your people, you Machias are capable of assuming human forms so they'll blend in and be more acceptable to the populace.", Hibiki asked.

Shaking his head at the brunette boy, Viridian interjected, "Negative, I do not have the ability to transform into a human appearance and this is my default appearance. For some reason, I cannot. Perhaps this must be a system malfunction."

"Don't worry, Viridian! I'll look into it.", Jenny reassured enthusiastically.

"It is settled then. I will join your Guild and my services and my mace are yours to command.", the blue-green Machias declared as his final answer that brought cheers of joy among the Pegasi of his right decision.

Bob then brought up a Magic Stamp where it has the symbol of his Guild ready to imprint it on his newest member. "So which part do you want your Guild mark on?"

Pointing at his right shoulderplate, Viridian answered. "Right here... Master Bob Armstrong."

Using his cute little wings to hover a little, the plump man said as he stamped the Machias a symbol of the Pegasus in blue color. "Just call me Master Bob. I have never been called an Armstrong for a long time and it sure brought me many memories back in my old Guild. Oh the good old days... But that's life for you in human perspectives."

"Now that is settled. We will have to settle you for more... heavy duty Job Requests. Obviously you cannot entertain clients and you're more suited for battle.", Bob stated that Viridian simply agreed with him.

Nobody in Blue Pegasus are stupid enough to know that Jenny's new friend cannot fit well in their normal working environment at all and taking Job Requests outside of their Guildhall is more of his forte after all.

"Indeed, I was told that eliminating Dark wizards and their Guilds are one of those Job Requests that is suited for the likes of me according from Jenny's information I received.", the blue-green robot said which the blonde girl simply smiled.

"Of course! Those Dark Guilds are made up of those big bad pretty boys and girls who wished to do harm upon the innocent people of Fiore with their nefarious deeds and their unforgivable use of Black Magic. Because of such threats that cannot be normally handled by the local police and the kingdom's Royal Army, the Magic Council handed out many Job Requests of taking them down and dismantle their activities to all Legal Guilds around the country and its fellow neighbors in Ishgar. Provided those said requests came from towns and cities or anyone unfortunate enough who were victims of Dark Guild activities. You'd fit right in.", the Blue Pegasus Guild Master passionately explained.

Then Hibiki was more than helpful to add more info with the Machias as he said, "After you defeat a Dark Guild and its members, the Rune Knights will be called in to apprehend them into custody for legal punishment in accordance of the Council's law. Of course, they could have handle it themselves as _none_ of the Rune Knights were exactly pushovers among the higher ranks who are the cream of the crop and the best of the best unlike the Cadets and Regulars who were the weakest that gets pushed around easily and needed more training and experience. There is also a hierarchy of Rune Knights from a mere Cadet to the Supreme Commander of _all_ Rune Knights in the continent by the way."

Now that is interesting revelation from the Rune Knights about their rank and file of their organization as a whole, don't you think? Oh well, I think it's another story for another time.

"... But as the military wing of the Magic Council, the Rune Knights are tasked with upholding law and order within the World of Magic in the Kingdom of Fiore, as well as further afield across the various nations of Ishgar. They just focus more on the bigger picture in dealing with international level threats than any country-level ones which is for the Legal Guilds' jobs to handle.", he finished.

"Well, except for the Balam Alliance who are just a non-aggression pact made between the three most powerful Dark Guilds in Fiore that controls _all_ of the Dark Guilds. They are a thorn on the Council's side and a major threat to the peace and order of the Magic World where sometimes both Rune Knights and Legal wizards work together to undermine whatever shady and sinister plans they have... occasionally.", Jenny added more to help with Hibiki's exposition.

"Intriguing... Thank you. It was very enlightening to know of the current circumstances in this present era I am in. I will ask more about this Rune Knight hierarchy and the Balam Alliance you spoke of in another time. And I was also told by Jenny that killing Dark mages and criminals is prohibited and should be spared alive, am I correct?...", Viridian said in wonder.

"Actually, the killing of Dark wizards has never been forbidden. That's just a moral rule that the Fairy Tail wizards have and they have been a great example to look up and emulate for moral high ground as their Guild is the strongest in Fiore, not just in the strength of their members but of their strong moral code. However there have been plenty of times Legal wizards have killed people from Dark Guilds without punishment by the Council but now such an atrocious thing has been rare in the present day and hopefully it would continue that way." Bob replied before he realized what he had just said, _Oh crap! Did I explain too much?!_

Turning to Jenny's friend of her age after hearing an interesting piece of info from his new Guild Master, Viridian asked in his request, "Hibiki, are there laws in the Magic Council forbidding the killing of Dark wizards? I would like to know the specifics."

"Okay then, I'll browse on the articles from the International Magic World Constitution for a moment.", the brown-haired kid complied as he searched the Magical databases of his Archive before managing to find what the Machias requested. "Umm... it appears that there is an article stating that a member of Legal Guild is in fact allowed to kill without repercussions justified to prevent greater harm to innocents and protect the peace and society of the Magic World."

"Then, there's no problem for me and I approve of it.", Viridian declared after finding logic to the rules and laws of the Magic World that shocks the members of Blue Pegasus and clients alike with horrified looks on their faces.

"Viridian! You told me you won't kill! We agreed to that, remember?!", Jenny protested at her robot friend's intentions of forgoing their little promise.

The ancient Machias warrior interjected, "You never stated that there was a legal permission to kill Dark Mages and annihilate their Guilds, Jenny. Therefore it suited me best of what I can do. Even if you told me that it isn't right, it is illogical to let those unrepentant humans live and get away with their crimes without actual fear of death by justice's hammer. They deserve to die. I stated earlier to Red Princess Guild Master Brianna, I live for battle, not for entertainment."

Saddened, the blonde girl then tried to pout at Viridian with her cute face and puppy dog eyes to make him change his mind and reconsider which it seems to be not working apparently as his mind had already been set and will not budge any further.

 _This might be a problem. Viridian is willing to kill and not afraid to do it as he stated bluntly. Of course, being a member of a Legal Guild allows you to kill criminals and Dark Mages legally without repercussion from the Council. However... , I may not be a Fairy Tail wizard anymore but I follow its strong moral code and no-killing rule to the bottom of my heart. I did not form Blue Pegasus to be filled with remorseless killers and thugs just like Jose's Phantom Lord as I heard that they're abusing their privileges of legally killing their enemies in jobs and actually got away with it when they get innocent bystanders caught in their games. There has to be a way to get through the Machias' logic and see things in the right way. Talk about blue and orange morality or something like that. Hmm... Perhaps I will inform Macky about this interesting development after. Maybe he'll know what to do... Oh and Yajima in the Council too as well._ , Bob grimly thought.

However, an idea ticked on the plump man's head as a heart-shaped lightbulb appeared above him with a switch on, and found a great idea. If Bob can appeal to the Machias warrior's honor by fighting him in a one-on-one duel and win, Viridian will comply to his Guild's methodology and forgo killing his opponents.

After all, as a former Fairy Tail Mage himself, the best way to solve a solution is give them a good smashing when there is no other way. Just like back in the old days with Makarov and their team, Rob, Yajima, Goldmine and Porlyusica together in Fairy Tail.

"Virdian, I have a proposition for you, should you fully join my Guild. You are a warrior, correct? We will have a duel between fighters. Just you and me with these condition So if I win, you will obey the Guild's rules and avoid killing enemies even if they deserve it as you promised to Jenny earlier,... but if you win, you can do whatever you like so long your actions does not tarnish the honor and reputation of Blue Pegasus. What do you say?...", Bob proposed that surprises everyone in the Guildhall that their master is challenging an ancient Magical being of technology.

Then after a short amount of time and silence from the Machias' contemplating his new Guild Master's logic, he gave his answer.

"Very well, then. I will battle you in a duel. I am looking forward to test my mettle against you Bob the Destroyer...", Viridian fully accepted the proposal and if he had a mouth, he would have grinned with full anticipation.

"Oh my. I have never been called by that title for years! Anyways, everybody out! Make room for the upcoming duel and make it a charity event from Blue Pegasus! The crowd would love to see a fight between the Pegasi and enjoy the show! And Jenny, ensure your big friend is combat ready.", the middle-aged plump man made his orders to all of his Guild subordinates.

Everybody in Blue Pegasus complied and now they are vacating the Guildhall as to prepare the duel's setting while the clients appeared to have also left and spread the word that one of Helicon's two top Guilds are holding an event.

* * *

 _Outside the Blue Pegasus Guildhall and the outskirts of Helicon Town far away from here_

As soon as the duel was about to start, it was situated a large and open greenfield with plenty of space for the combatants to fight and the spectators from the members of the Guild and the townsfolk of Helicon, who took notice of the challenge event and decided to witness it themselves while bringing food and snack stands for the audience, to sit at the stands and watch the battle.

Even now, most of them have even placed their bets on who wins in this fight, either on Bob or on the newcomer Viridian.

Brianna and her Red Princess Guild were also among the audience as they wanted to see what Jenny's new friend can do in a fight against Bob who used to be a part of Fairy Tail, and also use the opportunity to get as close to Ichiya as they can.

"Are the Runes of Jutsu Shiki around the field complete? Sparkle, sparkle!", the senior Mage of Blue Pegasus asked his fellow guildmate in charge of the Rune field protecting the audience from collateral damage and accidental injury.

"Yes, Mr. Ichiya. The protective runes have been finished for about a 100 yards of the area. I can't believe Master would issue a challenge a Machias. I hope he knows what he's doing...", a young woman with brown hair in a stunning revealing dress and a witch's hat replied as she used her staff to make the finishing touches on the barrier made to protect the audience from collateral damage and harm by the upcoming duel.

"Do not worry my dear! Have faith in Master Bob! He knows what he's doing! After all, this duel is meant to be a battle between Meeehnnn!", Ichiya reassured which the female Blue Pegasus Mage hoped so because she had a bad feeling it might not end well especially when it comes to fighting a veteran of the Human-Machias War of X500s due to stories from her grandparents who told her about it in their stories.

"Are you done with my weapon Jenny?", the Machias asked as he watched the blonde girl performing maintenance on his trusty rocket mace through her partial Machina Soul takeover of her grandpa's forging armor with a hammer while ignoring the enthusiasm from the human crowd composed of the Helicon Town residents, Red Princess and Blue Pegasus themselves.

Wiping a little sweat off her eyebrow, the little Realight girl replied while working to fix up the armored giant's weapon, "Just a few more minutes Viridian. I have to make sure your weapon is 100% fully operational and functioning. You have been in stasis for 300 years and who knows what will happen if your rocket mace suddenly malfunctions or breaks down in the middle of the fight?"

"Your answer is logical...", Viridian said as he scanned his weapon's functionality before watching at Bob entering the field and enjoying the love from his fanbase.

"Alright! It's done! Your weapon is good and ready to go!", Jenny happily declared after managed to put some finishing touches on his rocket mace and cancelled out her partial Takeover.

"Thank you Jenny.", the Machias warrior said in gratitude as he lifted his huge weapon with a single hand and hanged it on the left side of his shoulder.

"Please, even if you beat Master Bob or beaten by him... remember what we said a while on our way back here...", the young Realight said with a forlorn expression that her robot friend had forgone their previous agreement.

Feeling a little bit guilty, Viridian gently patted Jenny's head with his free hand as he said, "Yes, no killing. I apologize for my retraction... but I am a warrior and it's in my programming to fight and kill my enemies in battle. For now, let me fight your Master, Jenny. Humans always have these resolves as part of their drives as motivations to fight and keep going until the bitter end and if Master Bob's resolve is much stronger than my own logic, then I will comply to your Guild's moral rule. But no promises."

That raised Jenny's spirit a little and advised him before leaving towards the safe distance with the audience, "Hai! I will cheer for you! Just don't overdo it. Master Bob used to be from Fairy Tail and they're a really destructive Guild full of powerful wizards with the tendency to go overboard. He might pulverize you to pieces if he's not careful about it."

Fairy Tail, huh? Strange... Do fairies even have tails? Do they even exist since his people never seemed to have encountered such race as far as he can remember? That seemed preposterous even for a Machias' logic. Perhaps he will take a little visit on that Guild where Master Bob hailed from at some point and find out when he have the time for it.

Readying his massive rocket mace, Viridian asked, "So what are the rules in this duel Master Bob?"

"Rules you say? Hmm... Simple, we will have to fight a battle as long as we can with all our might and Magic Power until either one of us goes down. Oh and you have to provoke me to make me use full power. Anger rarely comes to me in case you did not know.", Bob explained with a passion which makes some nervous about the last part he said.

"A battle won by attrition, alright then. And how do I provoke you exactly?", the armored mechanical being asked again as he readied his systems to full combat mode.

Bob happily replied with a hand over his blush cheek and a smile, "Oh that is simple my friend! ... You'll have to make me angry."

This brought a lot of unease and nervousness from the whole lot of Blue Pegasus including Jenny and the people of Helicon after hearing Bob's answer to be a little too cheerfully. Despite Bob's eccentrics and interests, he was the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus for a reason who should _not_ be underestimated simply by his looks and personality.

Not even Brianna and her Red Princess would be _that_ dumb enough to provoke the man who used to be from Fiore's strongest Guild in the past despite their competition with his Blue Pegasus. After all, the rivalry between both of their Guilds in Helicon Town is nothing alike with Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail whose tensions between them are rising and could eventually break out into a Guild War.

A war between Legal Guilds that has been strictly forbidden by the Magic Council under the passing of the Interguild Dispute Interdiction Treaty for whatever reason since the end of the Second Trade War in X692.

It was just all friendly competition and their Guilds with their flow of Job Requests and income that came from the success from those missions which have contributed much to the economic growth of Helicon Town.

"So I will make you angry then? Alright then and I apologize in advance before we battle... but to tell you the truth Master Bob from the start...", Viridian spoke boldly with great anticipation to finally see him go all out and he shall do the same as he pointed his rocket mace at the bald man. "You're one fat, ugly and gay mother*beep!*beep!*"

It stunned _all_ into terrified and utter horror.

"VIRIDIAN! LANGUAGE!", Jenny screamed indignantly with her face red in anger and embarrassment but the damage has been done despite the censor beeping to cover his... colorful language.

Ichiya, Hibiki, Karen and the rest of the Blue Pegasus members were all _extremely horrified_ of Viridian's blunt words at their Guild Master with pale white faces of horror, while the Helicon Town residents and Brianna and her Red Princess members share the same shocked reaction from such crude language from a supposedly chivalrous Machias warrior.

All just to provoke Master Bob into using his full power.

Call him either fat, ugly or gay, and he'll laugh it off after kicking your ass through Sunday but all _three_ at once? That's a major death warrant signed and carried out almost immediately.

Talk about the rule of three huh?

After Bob had heard it loud and clear, as he understood what the Machias' brutally honest statement about his overall appearance means and his eyes opened with barely uncontrollable fury alongside a vein or two popping in his bald head as his Magic Power from him began to emanate all around himself and glow brightly blue followed with a shockwave that left a small crater behind.

Suddenly, the fat and plump body of the Blue Pegasus Guild Master bulked up into a huge muscular figure that redefined his entire appearance into that of a very strong bodybuilder and it almost looked like he had been working out a little too well. He then even grew his height almost up to Viridian's size. For some reason he has a fancy mustache appearing in his face from his shaved look as Bob gave a very manly pose with sparkles everywhere that made Ichiya's own sparkly pose look like a complete amateur.

He still retained those blush cheeks throughout the whole transformation.

It would have been a very funny sight to look at the hulked out bald man with cute blush cheeks in a pink attire and cute little wings posing and flexing his enormous muscles with sparkles if he didn't suddenly appear in front of the Machias warrior with such immense speed all of a sudden and shouted out these two words of a certain angry berserker who's a little green on the edge with a very loud and menacing voice.

 **"BOB SMASH!"**

Too little, too little. Viridian Kriegshammer will soon realize of exactly _why_ Bob is the Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild and lived up to his epithet The Destroyer for a good reason as he was sent flying while holding on to his large rocket mace by the now-overly muscular man's full powered punch directly right in the gut that causes the ground to shake and explode on first contact and the fight is only just the beginning...

After all, the Machias warrior asked for it and he shall receive.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, then the third chapter of "A Girl and the Machias" is done and the next one will come around once again when I have the time. But then again, I'm such a lazy ass as you know. Next chapter will feature Viridian struggling to hold out against Bob and win after finding out the hard way but then again he should be careful of what he wished for. Don't worry he's still alive and will be on the counterattack right after being sent flying from that kind of punch.**

 **He wanted to fight against the Guild Master, he got it... With a full package of manliness and sparkly muscles that has been passed down for generations! Just kidding! Hehehe.. ;)** **Made a little tribute to Drax the Destroyer and a bit of Hulk through Bob. Go, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2!**

 **I find it hard to believe that Bob used to be a part of Fairy Tail and member of Makarov's old team back in their youth together when he revealed it to us the audience, and a dismayed Kageyama about Bob used to be "a handsome stud" similarly looking to him. Especially when he left and founded a Guild of pretty boys and girls with activities that contrasts his former Guild.**

 **But then again, he _was_ Fairy Tail Mage before and who's to say he may have done ridiculously destructive antics alongside Makarov and their friends Yajima, Rob, Goldmine and Porlyusica while out on Jobs that is unfortunately inherited by the current generation like Team Natsu and their friends, and greatly annoyed the Magic Council too many times?**

 **And oh, I gave the Rune Knights some little attention of how exactly do they function and provide them a dose of eventual Adaptational Badass once they appear in future chapters with Viridian Kriegshammer meeting them. Jenny's brother happens to be a Cadet in the Rune Knights and would be a high-ranking badass Rune Knight in X784. Thank you draconichero21 for the inspiration from the Guild War arc about the Rune Knights being actually formidable opponents unlike how they are portrayed in canon on your Code Geass x Fairy Tail mixed crossover story "Fairy Without Wings"!**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. Very Belated Happy New Year and Happy Valentine's Day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh hello there again, I'm back and the fourth chapter of "A Girl and the Machias" is here once more and thank you for your reviews and support in this FT fanfic. To be perfectly honest, I'm in a dilemma on how to make a fight between Bob and Viridian in this chapter and after I was watching the new Overwatch cinematic "Honor and Glory" about Reinhardt's origin story which gave me the feelz :'( and also Dragon Ball Z Abridged to cheer me up with good laughs on YouTube in two different tabs on my laptop, I got the inspiration and got me fired up again. :D**

 **As for my other stories, I've already made document drafts and some are in progress and near completion for proof-reading and fixing some grammar. Man, I really am a lazy bum who should continue updating them and not sleep around. But that's me talking to myself lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. They respectively belong to Hiro Mashima, the author of the manga series. Same goes for A-1 Animation Studios and FUNimation for the old anime adaptation that I sorely missed and still need of accepting the current incarnation from 2014-2016.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

Right after Viridian Kriegshammer made Bob Armstrong _absolutely furious_ for calling him: a.) fat, b.) ugly, and c.) gay in one sentence, and have transformed from a happy go-lucky and effeminate plump man into a towering figure of pure unadulterated sparkling muscles and a badass mustache he had somehow grown too as well that caught the ancient Machias warrior off guard and allowed the Blue Pegasus Guild Master to make the first move and sent him flying so hard like a rocket, the entire audience composed of the entirety of Blue Pegasus, Red Princess and the citizens of Helicon Town were shocked with their eyes widening like dinner plates and jaws dropping with a variety of reactions.

"Oh my God!"

"What a crude language..."

"There are children present!"

"Does that new guy have a death wish or something?!"

"He's dead. So very dead."

Jenny facepalmed in utter embarrassment of her Machias friend's stupidity with her face still red. "GODDAMMIT VIRIDIAN!"

Sweatdropping, Hibiki sympathized with his friend, "Well, I did not see that coming."

"I never expected your robot friend was really _that_ dumb to make Master Bob so angry. It's almost like he wanted to fight him at full power and at his best." Karen remarked with her face still in shock.

"Agreed, and it looks like Sir Kriegshammer got what he wanted and he received it in full special package. He should be careful what he wished for in the future. Meeehhhnnn...", Ichiya nodded in agreement.

"A-a-a-all in favor of never directly antagonizing Master Bob and Guild ever again. Say A-aye.", Brianna weakly proposed with her pretty face pale in terror and fear after seeing the former Fairy Tail member's other side with all of her girls in Red Princess immediately raised their hands unanimously with all Ayes.

From such a terrifying speed of Bob's attack on his metallic gut that sent him rocketing into quite a distance, Viridian had violently crashed right towards the Jutsu Shiki barrier with a hint of cracks as a result of Bob Smash.

It was Super Effective.

Then the Machias remained stuck there for a few minutes before sliding down and crashed into the ground with a large thud and a crater too as well.

"Owww...", Viridian clutched his punched gut in pain as Bob's attack had almost ruptured his highly durable metal torso a racial trait the Machias race have possessed, and leaked small trickles of bleeding Ethergon he noticed on his hand. "So this is the true power of Master Bob when he gets mad enough. Arrrrghhhh... I believe that I have made a poor decision."

"INDEED YOU HAVE!", his opponent shouted in agreement.

Apparently, Master Bob can hear him from a distance thanks to his transformed appearance through Muscle Speak which may have enhanced his five senses to superhuman levels.

Viridian looked up to see The Destroyer himself, still with his eyes wide open for the first time, making a fabulous standing pose and sparkles all around himself with his hand pointed to the right side where the audience are and shouted with all his might from the top of his lungs.

"HIT BOB'S MUSIC!", he commanded.

It turns out that there was a band of fabulous-looking and able-bodied musicians with their musical instruments who then immediately started singing, providing a background music which happens to be wrestling for the main event of the fight between Blue Pegasus Guild Master and the new member.

 **(*starts The Pillar Men theme*)**

Satisfied that his theme song is now playing, Bob turned towards the Machias warrior as he made series of body flexing poses and exclaimed loudly. "Viridian! That was quite a trash talk you have made there! Rolled all three together at once! Right on my WEIGHT! Right on my BEAUTY! And right on my SEXUALITY! I've never felt so much OVERWHELMING RAGE in all my life! That I should thank you and also forgive you for that... right after I SMASH you so hard just to vent all my anger out of my system on you and you won't even walk straight for weeks! If you manage to survive that is!"

Not even replying or responding on the apparent innuendo from the older human who is more into men as Viridian slowly stood up with the help of his rocket mace and allowing his Guild Master continue his monologue while reassessing the flamboyant human's Threat Level that had been raised from Very High to Very Large after he had transformed and analyzing ways to defeat him if he were to survive and win.

"You think that just because you're a Machias you're the best there is at what you do and what you think your way of logic is better than us in the present era compared to yours in the past... But let Bob tell you something, brother: you ain't no Wolverine! And you ain't got what it takes to step up to a five time champion!", the smug smirking Guild Master of Blue Pegasus exaggeratedly pointed his finger to the sky.

"Champion of what?", the Machias warrior questioned with mild confusion.

The ex-Fairy Tail Mage shouted in reply with his finger pointed at him, "WRESTLEMANIA OF WIZARDRY! You see, Viridian, you sit here and brag about how the Machias are the most technologically advanced race in all the world; how they're the most intelligent and how they apparently shaped history with us humans in the past. Well, look at where they are now: MISSING! You talk about your legends, and your race, and your pride, but that doesn't mean a damn thing to this man!"

With the final touch unleashed for the climax, he made series of absolutely fabulous and the most sparkling poses that has made Ichiya cry and revere in deep admiration for his Guild Master. "BECAUSE THE NAME'S BOB! AND I'LL MAKE YOU SOB! AND YOU'RE GONNA BE HURTING ALL! TOO! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

After that, ten pillars of Magical fireworks exploded behind Bob in a finishing standing pose of showing off his glorious muscly backside and buttocks that formed the symbol of Blue Pegasus after he made quite a trashtalk on the Machias himself compared to what he called him earlier.

In short, Viridian Kriegshammer got utterly roasted.

Very Hard.

He needs Jenny's repairing for the burns on his systems when this is over.

The many fans of Bob among the audience, male, female and those swinging both ways, have shouted with pure admiration and glee of his fabulousness and sparkleness as they have loudly cheered and applauded for him. "BOB! BOB! BOB! BOB! BOB!"

"Master Bob is truly the most fabulous of us all! We are not worthy! Not worthy in his presence! MEEEEHHHHNNNN!", the short stocky man exclaimed with tears and sparkles.

The three children of Blue Pegasus, the brown-haired woman with witch hat and stunning revealing dress, and the entirety of Red Princess merely sweatdropped at Bob's overly-flamboyance while the most of the Guild were so amazed of his pure unadulterated manliest of man performance.

 **(*ends The Pillar Men theme*)**

And that's where the music theme stopped in conclusion from the band.

"I see. So that's your other side when you're mad enough and transformed into your more appropriate form. Intriguing. You have my full attention, Master Bob. Now it's my turn to introduce myself!", Viridian commented, when he managed to recover from such roasting and witnessing his human leader's flashy performance of muscles and posing, before he assumed a fighting stance with his left arm raised as he's ready to ram at his opponent and his rocket mace held in the other side with his right arm as the main thruster behind his back began to hum to life and began to flare out, ready to burst.

"Oh..", Bob quirked his eyebrow and mustache in amusement as he knew his new member is ready to fight back.

Viridian declared as his systems locked on target to ensure he won't miss or make a mistake, "My name is Viridian Kriegshammer! Veteran of the Human-Machias War of X500s! I have fought and bested countless of powerful human wizards and warriors in the past from that same conflict! A war machine of a hundred battles! Thank you for this opportunity to fight you at your best Master Bob! Now let me show you why I'm one of the strongest among my people! **CHARGE ASSAULT!** "

With that, Viridian charges forth with a short temporary boosting speed in a straight path line, intending to ram Bob in his way. Bob was somewhat surprised that the Machias warrior was deceptively faster than he looks due to looking like a big bulky knight when the latter literally slammed right into his stomach like a charging bull, obviously paying back for the gut punch he gave Viridian earlier.

As a result of the collusion like a speeding combination of a tank and a trainwreck, Bob's eyes nearly bulged and his lungs were nearly knocked out of its air.

Immediately after that when Bob was pushed back a few meters long enough to be reached within his weapon's melee range, the armored giant made a fast series of his rocket mace swinging which its boosters flared to life that enhanced the speed and power of the blows, pummeling the overly-muscular man's body as hard as he can and with the final strike, he smacked the former Fairy Tail Mage right in the face, causing a huge explosion that nearly shook the ground and almost made the audience fall into the ground from that kind of attack.

However, Bob appeared to have been unharmed apparently as he neither flinched nor was sent flying from Viridian's counterattack. If it were an average Mage, they would have been _completely_ _demolished_ with all of their bones broken into dust and pieces, and probably died from their internal wounds within their bodies if not treated quickly.

But then again, Blue Pegasus Guild Master was anything but an average Mage at all. He was a Fairy Tail Mage and such people from that Guild that he used to be a member of, they're apparently notoriously gluttons for punishment and will never give up in the face of an overwhelming adversary even if it kills them.

"Thank you sir. May I have another?", he complimented with a smile.

Viridian was actually surprised of this development as he watched Bob nonchalantly removed the rocket mace from his undamaged head and stretched his neck like it was nothing to him. "This is impossible... How did you withstand my chain combo of attacks? My Charge Assault felled so many of my opponents even if they have put up the strongest defenses back in the war."

"Silly Viridian. The only thing Bob sells... is Merchandise! **BOB SMASH!** ", Bob replied before disappearing and reappearing in front of the ancient Machias with a powerful punch to the chest that pushed him back several meters back and the latter suffered another direct blow as a result with more leaks of Ethergon becoming visible through the ruptures and tears on his chassis.

Performing a bodybuilding flex with his raised muscular arms bulging and pecs bouncing along with sparkles and hearts, he explained, "Thanks to this supportive Magic, Muscle Speak along with High Speed, I have regained my former build and speed from my youth back in Fairy Tail as a member of Team Makarov. After all, these amazing set of manliness and sparkling muscles has been passed down in the Armstrong family for generations!"

Unfettered and recovered for a brief moment when Bob reappeared in front of him at a blink of an eye again, Viridian retaliated with another assault of powerful swings of his weapon but to his shock, his rocket mace have _phased_ _through_ Bob's body in every blow and realized he's using Phasing Magic but it was too late to shield himself on time.

 **"BOB PHASING KICK!"** , the Blue Pegasus Guild Master then kicked Viridian directly in the head and sent him flying like a cannonball, causing a massive explosion of dust and debris.

"GAAAHHH!", the Machias screamed in pain as leaks of Ethergon spilled out of his head wound and looked like he was about to short-circuit with sparks of electricity around his damaged body.

"Viridian!", Jenny shouted in shock and concern.

Hibiki said after observing the fight, "That must be Master Bob's Phasing Magic. A type of Caster Magic that enables the user to pass through solid matter as they temporarily merges with the matter they are attempting to phase through, neither harming them nor the matter upon exit. Viridian has picked the worst opponent. What was he thinking?"

"A dumb machine no doubt. Guess his years of stasis must have screwed his head full of bucket of bolts to challenge Master Bob in a fight he cannot win.", Karen snidely remarked before she was grabbed by the shirt from an enraged blonde girl who did _not_ take her remarks well.

Jenny snarled in anger, "You take that back, Karen!"

"Make me! He's just a dumb machine, Jenny!", the green-haired girl snarled back.

"That's it. I've had it with you!", Jenny was about punch Karen in the face.

"Girls, stop fighting this instant! You're members of Blue Pegasus! Act like it and behave!", a brown-haired woman with a witch hat and a stunning revealing dress who helped with Ichiya setting up the Jutsu Shiki barrier broke up the two young girls before it escalates into a cat fight that is unbecoming of dignified women of Blue Pegasus.

"Whatever, Helen.", the two girls huffed away with their anger barely cooled down for a moment before they continue watching the duel.

The woman named Helen sighed, "Children. Why can't those two be friends?"

"Sorry about that, Miss Helen. They're... complicated.", Hibiki apologized on the girls' behalf.

"Understatement of the week...", the Blue Pegasus woman named Helen dryly noted.

Now back to the fight, Viridian got up again from the kick to the head by Bob after he phased through his rocket mace several times. Never before he had been pushed back this hard, not even the Mages and warriors he had fought and slain in X500s can compare. Last time he had recalled in his programming, they were never this strong and skilled before.

Perhaps this must have been a wake up call for the ancient Machias warrior who had been reactivated in the new era that these humans are never to be underestimated and have grown more powerful in terms of Magic Power and fighting skill.

But that doesn't mean he will just roll over and lose himself to the man whom he had pledged his allegiance to his Guild and comply with such extremely ridiculous no-killing moral rule of this Fairy Tail they have imposed themselves and those who follows it like Bob had for Blue Pegasus. He is a knight who defends the weak and protects the innocent from harm, and annihilates those who harm the weak and innocent and had the _audacity_ to dare ask for mercy while they themselves didn't give it to their victims with extreme prejudice by his rocket mace.

Sure, it sounds nice on paper but it's way too foolish and naive as sparing even your absolutely worst enemy who had done so much pain, death and suffering after defeating them at last will only allow more path of bloodshed and carnage if they gets away with it Scot-free and not facing the consequences before doing it over and over again.

After all he had seen the worst of humanity back in X500s and now in the present era he's in, they have manifested in the form of Dark Guilds, bandits, cultists, and slavers who are currently plaguing the land of Fiore and made the people suffer while the Legal Guilds who follows Fairy Tail's moral rule of no-killing them. That thought in his programming infuriates him because these Mages of Legal Guilds are soft and fools who don't have the stomach to end the deviants' pathetic lives so they won't hurt or kill anyone else ever again, but he could not blame them because they live in a period of peace and a thought of killing must be revolting for them.

However, he won't care if they call him a murderer even when it's already legal to kill these criminals by the laws of the Magic Council described by Hibiki and act like they're better than him, lecturing or rather droning over that killing is not the answer and giving second chances to the bastards who will sooner bite the helping hand than accept it.

He will not lie and pretend that he will fall in line with their dumb "moral high ground", and will stand his ground if he must.

Maybe he should have joined the Fiore Royal Army or even the Magic Council's Rune Knights because he can legally kill such scum of humanity that way in defense of the state and people properly. But now that he's officially a member of Blue Pegasus because of his meeting and friendship with Jenny Realight, he will have to make do with this human Guild.

Because one way or another, Viridian Kriegshammer, the Last Machias and new member of Blue Pegasus swore that he will win this fight no matter the what. Of course he will have to draw the line of his methodology first in order to not disgrace the name of his new Guild he joined after that as he still has his own sense of honor as a knight.

And now his analysis of his opponent is complete, ready to exploit the human's weakness.

While waiting for his opponent to recover from such a intense beatdown he gave him, Bob contemplated in his mind of why he had chosen to fight the sentient machine in this one-on-one duel, so he can win and wanted Viridian to drop his controversial intentions of killing Dark Mages left and right when taking jobs of destroying Dark Guilds.

Because that is not the right way.

In spite of the guild's reputation and fame stemming mostly from the beautiful and fashionable men and women in it, becoming a member of Blue Pegasus requires little more than the simple approval of Bob, regardless of Magical capabilities, former allegiances or the other members' opinion. Almost similar with Fairy Tail, because even after he left to form his own Guild, Bob follows Makarov's example of doing his duty to guide young men and women who have lost their way back onto the right path.

Bob is fully aware that there are indeed irredeemable psychopaths, maniacs and monsters who cause so much harm to the weak and innocent out there but there are too many young people who have been repeatedly screwed over so much by the wickedness and cruelty of the world itself that made them that way and lashed all their pain, suffering and anger out in the wrong path.

It will just create more tragedies and sorrow, and usher new waves of even more screwed up people.

A cycle of hatred.

This is what Bob intends to follow his old friend's lead and help the youngsters back on their feet with a new leash of life and redemption. In fact, several of his members in his Guild used to be criminals, delinquents, bandits and even a cultist in the past before they changed their ways when they diligently served their sentence with good behavior and rehabilitation in their surrender to the authorities by his efforts in visiting Council jails along with hiring out lawyers to defend them in court, and became proud and respectable Mages of Blue Pegasus today.

His best quality which makes him Guild Master is his natural charisma and persuasion, either through talking or kicking ass but mostly the former. Of course, he also invested on hiring out therapists and psychiatrists for the evaluation of his members' mental health and conditions so they can lead a stable life in their careers as Mages of his Guild.

Something Makarov didn't when he took in orphans, outcasts and weirdos into Fairy Tail for some reason. Because of that, almost all the Mages of Fairy Tail are unpredictably wild and destructive that always gets on the nerves of the Magic Council and presumably everybody else in Fiore by their streaks of continuous property damages and crazy antics.

Poor Makarov and his aging heart for having to always write apology letters and arrange compensations to the Council whenever that happens.

He'll have to ask his old friend about his lack of hiring help on their mental health and well being when this is over now that he thought about it. That's probably partly the reason why he left and founded his own Guild with the foundations of beauty, manners and grace he set up.

Moving past that. The most important value that Bob shared with his time in Fairy Tail of them all.

There's _always_ a second chance.

If Viridian knew some of the members of Blue Pegasus of their dark pasts as criminals and Dark Mages the moment he scanned them of their identities, there is a 1% of probability that he would try to kill them because he clearly stated that he will annihilate such scum with the hammer of justice and apparently doesn't believe in second chances. Earlier back then, Bob felt the nervousness and apprehension of the same young men and women who listened to Viridian's approval in taking jobs of destroying Dark Guilds and having no problems of legally killing them thanks to the Council's laws.

He could hear how they whisper how they're fortunate and grateful of their Master giving them second chances of life from their path of wrong and are more worried if Viridian will more likely squash them like bugs than accept they have changed for the better since he doesn't believe in humanity's capacity to move past their transgressions should such a potentially disastrous encounter happen.

This put his members in serious danger with an ancient Machias warrior from a long distant conflict between humanity and his people who won't hesitate to bring the hammer down on the first Dark Mage he sees on the first day of the job in his Guild. Now they're counting on him to make Viridian see reason and also change his bloody methodology or else none of them will be ever safe from him.

For the sake of his honor and ideals of Fairy Tail he had cherished deeply in his heart, Bob Armstrong, The Destroyer and Guild Master of Blue Pegasus, will win this fight and prevail no matter what.

"I hope you're not running out of fumes there, Viridian. There's plenty more where that came from!", Bob cheerfully called out.

"I'm just getting started, Master Bob!", the large armored knight shouted back as he's ready to fight back despite suffering chassis damage.

Rerouting his Magical energy from his systems into his rocket mace that glows hotly red on the tip as if it was freshly made from the hottest forge with strong exertion and effort, the Machias member of Blue Pegasus dashed towards Bob once again. **"CHARGE ASSAULT!"**

In response, the overly-muscular man raised his fist and ready to punch him once more after phasing through his hammer swing. **"BOB SMASH!"**

Within the hair's breath which is obviously _not_ Bob who's still bald, the Machias warrior dodged the punching attack on time and made his move.

 **"FIRE STRIKE!"** , Viridian gave a hard upper swing of his glowing rocket mace that ignited like a matchstick through the ground and a huge Magical slash of fire was fired from the weapon and _struck_ Bob right in the chest with an explosive result. The ex-Fairy Tail Mage was sent tumbling back like rolling ball and crashed into the Jutsu Shiki's barrier walls with an audible cracks from it, surprising everybody witnessing it.

"Viridian can use Fire Magic?!", Hibiki said in surprise with wide eyes.

"I don't think so. I believe saw Viridian channel his Magic power into his weapon and created what it looks like a Fire spell attack that Master Bob's Phasing Magic didn't phase through when he upper swung at him directly. Like a fiery weapon ignited by intense friction like how we use the matchsticks or hitting rocks together to make fire.", Jenny countered.

Hibiki and those who had overheard Jenny's explanation behind Viridian's Fire Strike technique among the audience seemed to have understood and watched on.

"You... bypassed my Phasing Magic?", Bob muttered when he realized he was wounded as he got up and noticed the glowing rocket mace of Jenny's friend.

Viridian confirmed while maintaining his guard with his trusty weapon. "Affirmative. Phasing Magic. Quite a dangerous ability to phase any solid matter when used in battle. A human wizard with such Magic like you can go through walls, shields, defenses and weapons while inflicting damage on their opponents. Even phasing through the target's body for a quick kill. With the combination of Muscle Speak and this High Speed of yours, you made yourselves a very dangerous adversary. Unless... unless you cannot go through Magical types of offense and defense. I believe I have a found a weakness to Phasing Magic.", he finished his analysis of Bob's strengths and weaknesses.

"And because of my Fire Strike technique, it looks like that you've been... _Hammered_.", he ended with a lame punchline.

Then a presence of awkward silences dawned on the field with a wave of cool breeze from the northern lands of Fiore passing by as the audience blankly stared with a sweatdrop at the Machias, who sensed it and didn't make a move, for cracking an incredibly lame pun related to his rocket mace. Even Jenny and her friends could not believe it too either as well.

"I get it!", a young man from Helicon Town shouted out.

"Shut up, man.", his companion chided him with a dope slap.

"Sir Kriegshammer needs to polish his sense of humor first if he's going to make a punchline like that. Meeehhhnnn...", Ichiya deadpan muttered which his comrades and the townsfolk agreed.

Laughing heartily with literal hearts appearing next to him, Bob mused, "That was actually really funny! You Machias are really smart figuring out my strengths and weaknesses of my Magic. Let's test that theory out, shall we? With this attack, this will go through you and end it in one blow. But rest assured, I won't kill you. Now... DOOODDDDDGGGGEEEEE!"

Assuming a basic form of human martial arts stance that the ancient Machias had noticed, the Blue Pegasus Guild Master immediately fired a soft but incredibly fast and strong Magical blast from his fist glowing with blue Magical energy, ensuring he won't end up accidentally killing his own member as he punched forward towards his opponent with a great shout, **"BOB PHASING FLASH FIST!"**

In response with a quick reflex, Viridian projects a broad, forward-facing Magical energy barrier from his left hand of the castle gauntlet he had raised and Bob's own Magical attack had been stopped in its tracks with a loud sound boom and another destroyed surrounding as a result. **"BARRIER FIELD..."**

"Whoa...", Jenny can only say in awe and surprise of her Machias friend's glowing barrier of blue Magical energy that defended against Master Bob's offensive spell of Phasing Magic.

"Hibiki, your Archive Magic can also do that right?", Karen asked as she was also surprised as the rest of the audience watching with the same reaction too as well.

Slowly nodding, Hibiki replied, "Yes, I have one such defensive spell of Archive: Force Shield, it creates a shield from screens of Archive Magic that are very durable but the limit of its blocking capability is unknown so far because I haven't tested it yet. Viridian seemed to be capable of projecting a large barrier wide enough to protect himself and a handful of people who gets behind his back for protection but I don't know if it shares my defensive Archive spell since Viridian had been sleeping for 300 years before Jenny found and reactivated him."

"Oooh, now you really _are_ compensating for something Viridian. A big strong Machias knight with a large rocket mace and a huge Magical barrier shield. How appropriate. Hmm... I was hoping you would Dodge that.", Bob teased with his hand on his chin in an affectionate pose at his member's defenses.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. You humans never fail to amuse me. Even after 400 years has passed until today, your kind are as quirky and lively as ever. Not there's anything wrong about it. For your information, I'll only Dodge when there's something I cannot defend myself with my Barrier Field.", Viridian dryly commented as he put away his Barrier Field.

"Thank you. I also believe your people liked imitating us too considering you have a personality of your own from your programming. That is a good thing too. As you know, I don't like boys and girls who act like emos with goth-themed appearances as if they're trying too hard to look dark and edgy. They crawl in my skin sometimes and they have no sense of real defining personality and expression as they act and feel like emotionless robots, no offense. Most of them are from Dark Guilds and Zeref cults.", the Destroyer commented while in his thoughts. _Which I have corrected my members to the right path filled with color, fashion and real individuality after accepting them in my Guild._

"Duly noted.", the Machias warrior took that into considering as it makes things easier for him to identify Dark Mages of their appearances. Readying to battle once more with his trusty weapon, Viridian asked, "Shall we return to the fight, Master Bob?"

"Of course, Viridian. Let's skip the foreplay and ready for the real deal now that I'm all warmed up! **REQUIP!** ", Bob happily commented as he clapped his muscular hands together to form a blue Magic circle and summoned a large broadsword fit for someone like him in his Muscle Speak form when it's revealed in all its length and its girth.

There's nothing special about this weapon wielded by the ex-Fairy Tail Mage. Just a plain regular broadsword that you can normally find in many weapons and blacksmith shops among the variety of armor and weaponry you can buy with enough Jewels for a price.

Nope, it's not even a legendary weapon that isn't a goddamn katana that has been passed down through generations unlike the Armstrongs' sparkly muscles and manliness, by some dumb mythical creatures from fairy tales because katanas are overdone and overrated to death especially in this universe.

"Is it just me or are _you_ the one who's actually compensating for something, Master Bob?", the Machias member of Blue Pegasus drawled at the apparent hypocrisy of his human leader for making fun of his rocket mace and barrier field while he himself wielded a broadsword as large as his overly-muscular form.

"My bad, Viridian. Sorry about the little hypocrisy I made. After all, I'm only human.", Bob mused before he gave a lazy swing on the ground at the left that immediately carved it into exploding pieces of dust and debris as if he wasn't even trying. "Heh, still got it.", he grinned and assumed a basic swordsman's stance with his legs spread and weapon ready to slice and dice.

The armored giant appeared to be cautious now that he just witnessed Master Bob casually sliced the ground next to him with nothing more than a regular broadsword of his size which it is actually his superhuman strength that made the weapon look so deadly to the point others may easily mistake that as Sword Magic.

But in reality, he's just _that_ good.

Bob The Destroyer was not as rusty as he looks despite looking past his prime pre-Muscle Speak and not much of an active fighter since Jenny informed him he used to be a Mage of Fairy Tail earlier due to managing Blue Pegasus as Guild Master.

He certainly lived up to his namesake.

Now, Viridian will have to take him seriously and end this duel with victory or defeat. "Let's finish this battle then!", he declared with his back thruster and rocket mace flared to life.

"I couldn't agree more!", Bob smiled with glee as he readied himself for the real fight to begin.

Using Charge Assault once more, the Machias dashed directly towards the Armstrong in great speed and powerfully swung his rocket mace ignited with fire through intense friction. Bob then slashed his broadsword in response and intercepted the attack with ease.

The resulting clash between the war machine and the former Fairy Tail Mage have caused the already destroyed surrounding even more damage and the audience had braced themselves. The Jutsu Shiki barriers appeared to be cracking with intense pressure from the ongoing duel and the Mages of Blue Pegasus and surprisingly Red Princess had to immediately work on maintaining them as best as they can in order to protect the Helicon citizens and also themselves.

"Kyaaah!"

"Oh shit!"

"Brace yourselves!"

"Everyone, hold the barriers together!"

"This is crazy!"

In the midst of the raging fight, Bob launched series of fast basic yet precise sword slashes and Viridian responded by also retaliating with his hammer swings, almost matching them in the same speed as blood and Ethergon spilled out from their wounds and bruises they have sustained. The Destroyer then retracted his broadsword and fired another Bob Phasing Flash Fist which the Machias warrior sustained a shoulder injury with a big dent after barely dodged in time.

Retaliating, Viridian fired his Fire Strike from his rocket mace and landed a bone-crunching blow right on the ribs on Bob who simply grinned despite feeling the immense pain. The Blue Pegasus Guild Master swung his blade again only to be stopped by the armored giant's barrier field and the latter used it to bash his head with it, giving him a concussive blow as a result.

Regaining his footing, Bob made a devastating sweeping kick that sent Viridian off balance and made an elbow strike of his muscular arm to smash him down to the ground. Then Viridian grabbed Bob's left leg and began to smack the overly-muscular man around like a rag doll and beating up a dusty rug, creating Bob-shaped craters in the process.

Having had enough of being played like an abused toy, the Armstrong man had wrapped his legs around Viridian and performed a German suplex on the Machias and planted him like a vegetable with an exploding smash. Grabbing the sentient machine's leg, Bob plucked him out like a vegetable and dropped him on the ground. Getting back on his feet, Viridian headbutted the Armstrong and pushed him back.

Then they continue trading powerful blows with their respective weapons with sheer intensity and brutality.

And so the battle between man and machines rages on to the point the entire surroundings have become nothing more than a wasteland of their ground-shattering blows and clashes, and there's apparently no end to it. If this keeps up, the audience will be in danger and Helicon Town might be put at risk of being destroyed down to the ground.

Intending to finish their duel in one decisive blow because they're already wounded and exhausted to the point of no dragging this further, two combatants readied their respective techniques. Bob made series of fabulous fighting poses alongside his weapon with even more powerful exertion of his Magical pressure rising to the max and Viridian took a stance with his rocket mace and rerouted all remaining Magical power into his weapon and his charging thrusters as both of them charged at high speed simultaneously.

The Machias warrior jumped high into the air thanks to a short burst of his main rocket thruster on the back and Bob jumped good too as well to intercept him with his glowing broadsword.

 **"BOB ULTRA FIGHTING MIRACLE..."**

 **"HAMMER..."**

Then the two strongest attacks of Bob Armstrong and Viridian Kriegshammer have collided and clashed with explosive Magical power and strength.

 **"SLASH!"**

 **"DOWN!"**

The entire completely and utterly demolished field was engulfed in a blinding light of red and blue mixed together including the two combatants and the audience themselves. And then the Jutsu Shiki barriers, which have been futilely maintained by the Pegasi and Princesses to protect the town and its people, have finally broke and easily cracked like glass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the outskirts of Helicon Town_

On the road towards Helicon, there was a middle-aged good looking man with somewhat messy blond hair and blue eyes who wears wearing a simple red tie and a suit, and a fitted trench coat walking in the path back to Helicon Town and had a cigarette on his mouth after he lit it with his lighter. If it weren't for the Blue Pegasus mark on his right hand, he would have been mistaken for an unemployed man who's been a wash up for screwing up his career and future.

He's anything but an unemployed man or a wash up.

Because the man happens to be John Hellblazer, one of Blue Pegasus' four S-Class Mages and had returned from one of his usual works that happened to be taking down Demons and cultists, and investigating various supernatural cases he had solved and dealt with in Fiore as that's his specialty.

Just when he was finished smoking a blunt or two, a bright light had appeared and almost blinded him if he hadn't covered his eyes with his arm. Then with wide surprise, John saw a huge pillar of smoke forming outside Helicon.

"Bloody hell, what in the blazes is going on down there? It looks like a freaking warzone happening down there. It can't be those cunts from Red Princess. They ain't dumb enough to piss off Master Bob just by starting a Guild War here in Helicon. Must be something else... Oh well. Might as well check it out.", John remarked as he finished smoking and dropped his cigarette before stomping on it and proceeded to head towards Blue Pegasus to get some answers.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hahahaha! Wow, the fourth chapter of "A Girl and the Machias" is done and the next update will be coming soon again as usual. The match between Blue Pegasus Guild Master Bob Armstrong and his new member Viridian Kriegshammer have started with a raging clash between man and machine, and it ends with a cliffhanger.** **Meanwhile, a certain man in a loose suit and a trenchcoat with a penchant for smoking and specializing supernatural returns to Helicon Town just to witness the end of the fight and he's one of the S-Class Mages of Blue Pegasus who had returned from his high-profile job.**

 **In regards of our lovable Guild Master of Blue Pegasus, I decided to give Bob a wrestler-type personality while retaining who he is in canon and if you get the TFS references, you earn a cookie lol. And as for Viridian, I have to flesh him out of his personality and characteristics while giving him the abilities of a Crusader since I'm a such fan of Reinhardt especially Balderich's epic last stand before he died sitting on his throne like a badass boss in "Honor and Glory" of Overwatch.**

 **I apologize for the innuendos in advance because this is who Bob is and is shameless about it. XD I mean have you seen him calling Natsu and Gray yummy in first meeting? Yeah, he wasn't even subtle about it.**

 **Oh and Bob's theme song is The Pillar Men from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and it's fabulously manly to the core, quite fitting for the Blue Pegasus Guild Master himself when he's on his game face. *starts posing for no reason after listening to the song***

 **Anyways, I find it very annoying that OCs I've read from other FT stories act like complete saints and always spare the bad guy and forgives them so hard with friendship just like the rest of Fairy Tail cast does 24/7 and it gets old. So yeah, Viridian is the Anti-Hero and _will_ kill his enemies with extreme prejudice even if they beg for mercy but of course he will have to draw the line and not alienate his human friends in Blue Pegasus, even Jenny if he went too far.**

 **However, I also included what was Bob thinking in his mind of his reasons why he doesn't want Viridian to indiscriminately slaughter Dark Mages left and right just like that even though he acknowledges there are unrepentant assholes who deserve what's coming to them. Despite my annoyance at the cliche in most FT fanfics of OCs having typical tragic backstories (if done right, I won't mind), I got to give credit to Fairy Tail that the titular Guild have accepted people from walks of life who had a dark and troubled past in their lives as stated by Mirajane, and made them who they are now.**

 **It wouldn't be a surprise that Bob would follow Makarov's lead of accepting anybody into Blue Pegasus, so long they're good looking and fashionable lol. The flashback scene with Makarov and Gajeel pretty much sums it up with the elderly Fairy Tail Guild Master offering his hand to the Iron Dragon Slayer to join his Guild and guide him back to the right path despite the latter's past actions of destroying the original Guildhall and attacked Team Shadowgear.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review.**


End file.
